


Primera Parte: Una Sombra, Una Ficción

by sycorax



Series: La Rueda de la Fortuna [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Survivor Guilt, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture, bildungsroman, obsession with dead character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycorax/pseuds/sycorax
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. El tiempo a cambiado a Hermione Granger, pero más la cambiarán unas inusuales memorias pósthumas de Snape, que hacen que viva los recuerdos de un modo particular. ¿Qué decidirá hacer Hermione después de verlas? SS/HG (Sevmione). Atención, puede herir sensibilidades.También en fanfiction.net
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: La Rueda de la Fortuna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697854
Kudos: 4





	1. I find no peace and all my war is done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pet Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35431) by Caeria. 
  * Inspired by [Heart of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581446) by Joseph Conrad. 



> Este fic empecé a publicarlo en ff.net en el 2015. Sigo sin poder acabarlo, pero mantengo la esperanza de que un día lo terminaré. He quitado/modificado varias cosas que me chirriaban, pero aún necesita ser revisto y reescrito.  
>  **Si alguien está interesadx en ayudarme como beta y/o como coautor/a, yo encantadx.**  
>    
> Aviso: La serie Harry Potter es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece. Todo texto reconocible está sacado de su obra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: hay una escena de tortura, aunque intenté que no fuera demasiado explícita.

_Mudam-se os tempos, mudam-se as vontades,_  
_Muda-se o ser, muda-se a confiança;_  
_Todo o mundo é composto de mudança,_  
_Tomando sempre novas qualidades._  
_Luís de Camões_

#### Marzo del 2003. La Madriguera.

Imagínate una colina verde y un cielo rojo y rosa y morado y azul. El sol se despereza y admira su reflejo en el rocío de la mañana.

En una colina así vivían los Weasley y los Potter. Y Hermione Granger.

La Madriguera se situaba en un paisaje bucólico de un hermoso y tranquilo pueblo inglés. Ya nadie parecía acordarse de Voldemort, aunque sólo habían pasado cinco años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts.

La mañana era inusualmente calurosa; en la lejanía se escuchaba el griterío de los pájaros. Era un feliz amanecer, donde los felices magos dormían felizmente.

Excepto Hermione Granger, que miraba al alba desde el jardín. Tenía los pies descalzos sobre el rocío y su cuerpo envuelto en un blusón; el viento sur azotaba el largo pelo de la bruja. No hacía frío, pero se abrazaba a sí misma. Tenía ojeras y arrugas de cansancio en la cara; había dormido poco y mal. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía... o quizás sí. Le había costado conciliar el sueño; su mente se había atascado en un bucle de pensamientos, de preocupaciones, y su sueño resultó ser agitado y breve. Se había despertado temprano y se había quedado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, quieta. Para no despertar a Ron, que roncaba como un oso constipado; aunque sabía perfectamente que haría falta una romería de centauros borrachos para despertarlo. Y la misma pregunta, las mismas dudas que la habían despertado le impidieron volver a dormir. Se había quedado despierta e inmóvil, mirando al techo de la habitación que compartía con su novio, hasta que no pudo más y decidió escabullirse al jardín. El no dormir bien ya se estaba convirtiendo en rutina...

_Ron..._

La joven cerró los ojos y respiró hondo; levantó las manos y empezó a revolver su enmarañado pelo. El sol ya había sacado su frente de detrás de la colina. Ron...

Una mano ausente salió de la cabellera y acarició su vientre. Ya no estaba segura de sus decisiones, de sus acciones, de nada. Hermione miró al pueblo _muggle_ que se acurrucaba en los aledaños de la colina, pensativa. Ron... Ron había parecido tan convencido; tan ilusionado... y la Sra Weasley... y Arthur. Ginny no tanto... su amiga era una Weasley muy perceptiva. Y Harry... Harry no parecía haber escuchado nada de lo que le había anunciado Hermione. El moreno tenía las mismas ojeras y arrugas que ella... la bruja frunció el entrecejo y volvió a mirar al horizonte. Hablando de Harry...

Le había dicho, el día anterior, que quería hablar con ella, en privado. Se lo dijo con mucho secretismo, que no se lo comentase a nadie. Que acudiese al desván del piso superior, con cuidado, para las seis de la mañana. Ni qué decir que aquello olía mal.

Y es que, ciertamente, Hermione no era la única que no dormía felizmente en la feliz casa de los felices magos. Miró su reloj de pulsera; ya casi eran las seis.

Echándole una última mirada interrogativa a la colina, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la Madriguera.

xxoOoxx

Harry la esperaba en el claroscuro del desván. El polvo revoloteaba lánguidamente en los halos de luz proyectados desde las ventanas del tejado. El sitio estaba lleno de artilugios que los Weasley habían decidido dejar a un lado, pero no habían querido tirar: una cuna viejísima, una lámpara centenaria, sacos y cajas de todo tipo... El moreno se separó de la vieja mesa sobre la que había estado encorvado y se acercó al centro de la habitación. En la iglesia del pueblo _muggle_ , las campanas tocaron las seis. Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado.

\- Hola.- le susurró Harry con sencillez, y luego permaneció callado. El claroscuro no dejaba ver bien su cara. Hermione no sabía si el moreno se había callado por no saber cómo seguir hablando, o por no atreverse a hacerlo, o si esperaba una respuesta de la parte de la bruja, o si simplemente estaba aún medio dormido. Así que respondió:

\- Buenos días.

\- Gracias por venir.- graznó el mago, signo de no haber utilizado su voz durante bastante tiempo. Carraspeó y siguió hablando:- Yo... Necesito tu ayuda.

Las palabras vibraron en el aire. Hermione sintió que su yugular se cerraba, y suspiró inconscientemente. Por fin. Por fin lo aceptaba. Por fin admitía que algo no andaba bien con él.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- respondió la bruja, y dio unos pasos hacia el charco de luz del centro de la habitación. Harry la imitó, y su cara quedó iluminada. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas y arrugas de preocupación, que el juego de luces y sombras pronunciaba. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante un rato, y finalmente, el hombre bajó la vista apretando sus labios fugazmente. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por su mata de pelo ingobernable para ganar tiempo.

\- No estoy seguro cómo puedes ayudarme...

Hermione tuvo el acto reflejo de abrazarse a sí misma.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, Harry?- preguntó suavemente, como si le hablase a un ciervo descubierto por los focos de un coche.

El moreno volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo. Mantuvo el silencio durante un rato, y luego respondió:

\- Me preocupa el pasado.

Aquellos palabros retumbaron como si los hubiese predicado un cura en una parroquia desierta. Hermione, impaciente, apretó la comisura de los labios contra sus dientes.

\- Todos tenemos pesadillas con el pasado, Harry.- le respondió, con más sequedad que con la que planeaba hablar. El moreno levantó la vista, ligeramente sonrojado. Parecía un cachorro que acabase de recibir una patada inesperada. La irritación de Hermione se rebajó notablemente.

\- Lo siento, Harry.

El mencionado agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Tienes razón, 'Mione. Perdón.- volvió a introducir la mano en su melena, ya completamente despeinada. Se dio cuenta de su gesto compulsivo y metió la mano en el bolsillo.- Es...- pausa dubitativa.- Bueno...- no parecía querer seguir hablando.- Es... Snape.

Hermione tenía la impresión de haberle oído mal.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó, confusa.

\- Severus Snape.- repitió el moreno, a la defensiva.

Hermione era consciente de poner la cara de idiota más verdadera que jamás había puesto. No entendía. ¿Snape? ¿Aquel horrible profesor de Pociones? Estaba muerto. ¿Qué quería decir Harry? ¿Acaso el murciélago había encontrado un modo de convertirse en fantasma e intimidarle _post mortem_?

\- Sabéis que me pasó sus memorias antes de morir.- explicó el mago, como a regañadientes.- Que estaba enamorado de mi madre...,- una emoción fuerte nubló su cara por unos instantes, pero duró sólo un segundo- ...que había sido atormentado por los Merodeadores... durante sus años de Hogwarts...- la voz de Harry tembló, y se calló. Hermione empezó a colocar las piezas del puzzle en su sitio. Estuvo pensado bien antes de contestar a su amigo.

\- Harry...- dijo con suavidad.- Todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Tú no eres el responsable de las desgracias de Snape.

\- Ya lo sé.- respondió el joven hombre, pero su cara no parecía del todo convencida. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado.- Sé que no soy responsable. Y que Snape fue un miserable troll con nosotros. Pero...-otra pausa involuntaria.- Parece tan injusto que... es tan patético... era tan odioso... Snape, quiero decir... tan desesperadamente cruel, como... si sólo supiese ser cruel...

Hermione sintió gran ternura por su amigo, pero también pena. Decidió ser brusca:

\- Sinceramente, Harry... no quiero ofenderte pero... tienes que quitarte de la cabeza eso de ser un héroe. Es... un poco arrogante, ¿sabes? No puedes solucionarlo todo, no puedes ayudarlos a todos... y aún menos a los difuntos.

La bruja sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Y efectivamente, Harry pasó de la melancolía a la irritación en décimas de segundo.

\- Hermione-

\- ¿Querías que te ayudase, no?- le cortó ella con firmeza.

\- ¡Hermione!- protestó el moreno.- ¡Claro que quiero que me ayudes! ¡porque las memorias de Snape me carcomen! ¡me carcomen!

Y repentinamente se calló, consciente de haber subido la voz demasiado: no querían despertar a los Weasley. La firmeza de Hermione flaqueó un poco al oír el tono desesperado de Harry.

-Al menos,- le dijo éste,- observa lo que yo he visto. Mira en el pensadero, y luego ya me dirás...

Hermione presintió al instante que aquella era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Pero por un lado, quería ayudar a Harry, y por otro... le había picado una curiosidad malsana. Después de todo, su amigo estaba claramente preocupado. Suspiró con resignación, sabedora de que aceptaría lo propuesto por el moreno.

\- Bueno...- a penas habló en un susurro. La cara de Harry pareció iluminarse un poco.

\- Ven aquí.- le urgió.- Ven a esta mesa, está aquí...

Hermione se acercó al fondo sombrío del desván con lentitud, escuchando con aprehensión los ruidos que sacaba el suelo de madera. El pensadero parecía resplandecer con una luz siniestra. Las manos de la bruja estaban sudadas, y notó cómo su nuca y sus axilas también empezaban a estar mojadas. La Gryffindor tomó un gran respiro y, sin mirar a su amigo, sumergió la cara en la materia blancuzca del pensadero.

#### Memorias del Pensadero. ???

La imagen se cristalizó en una isla, en una madrugada de invierno. Hermione no conseguía localizar la presencia de Harry; y notó con inquietud que tampoco se veía a sí misma. Era como si formase parte del viento, del viento que entraba desde el Mar del Norte y aullaba por los agujeros que la mar había roído en la roca de la isla. Nunca se había sentido así al usar un pensadero...

Las olas atacaban con furia los acantilados de North Ronaldsay. La lluvia fría se mezclaba con las gotas del océano para empapar a las tres figuras negras de pie sobre la escasa hierba. El sabor a salitre invadía sus bocas.

Habían encontrado a su presa en el islote más norteño de las Islas Orkney, Escocia.

Una de las figuras encapuchadas se acercó despacio hacia el bulto tirado en el suelo. Era Severus Snape. Uno de los más jóvenes y ambiciosos de los Alzados. Un frío interior envolvía su mente, su alma, su cuerpo. Estaba utilizando una de las técnicas que había perfeccionado: la Oclumancia. Su corazón permanecía helado bajo capas y capas de seguridad mental.

_Giscard Goldstein no es una persona._

_Es un objetivo. Es un trabajo. Es mi deber._

Snape se acercó un poco más al cuerpo que yacía rígido en el suelo. La presa tenía la ropa destrozada y empapada no sólo de agua. Estaba inmovilizado por _Petrificus Totalus_ o algún otro hechizo del estilo. Snape susurró “¡Lumos!” y por lo poco que podía ver, la pálida piel de la presa estaba tornándose morada. El pobre diablo petrificado estaba lleno de cortes. El joven Snape parpadeó contra la lluvia, y se paró cerca del bulto del suelo. Entre él, Dolohov y Crouch hijo, formaron un círculo alrededor de Giscard Goldstein.

_Giscard Goldstein no es una persona._

_Es un objetivo. Es un trabajo. Es mi deber._

Dolohov alzó la varita y musitó una maldición con sonrisa tensa y pupilas dilatadas. El tormento fue tal que la víctima acabó por romper el hechizo que lo inmovilizaba: se contrayó espectacularmente y gritó de puro sufrimiento. Dolohov paró, Severus volvió a parpadear. El rugido del viento tapó los gimoteos de Goldstein. Lágrimas... el desgraciado aún tenía fuerzas para llorar. Crouch hijo le apuntó con la varita y exclamó, “ _¡Crucio!_ ”. Esta vez, el bramido de dolor fue aumentando de octavas hasta convertirse en un chillido aterrador. Crouch hijo sólo bajó la varita pasados unos tres largos minutos.

_No es una persona. Es un objetivo._

El supliciado yacía inerte encima de la sucia hierba; esta vez no había necesidad de un hechizo para mantenerlo clavado al suelo. Unos espasmos agitaron su cuerpo violentamente, y sus extremidades temblaban de dolor, frío y miedo a la vez. Miedo. Terror. Severus juraría que se lo podía oler; un desagradable hedor acre mezclado con el sabor del salitre.

La lluvia los atacó con rabia; indignada, quizás, de lo que ocurría bajo sus faldas. Un relámpago relució demasiado cerca de los magos y el trueno que siguió retumbó como una avalancha de pedruscos de plomo. La tormenta arreció y el tormento también. Espeluznaba verle inerte, espeluznaba oírle gemir. El más brillante de los brillantes Ravenclaw reducido a muñeco de trapo roto.

_No es una persona. Es un objetivo._

El joven Snape parpadeó por tercera vez, pero la lluvia seguía metiéndose en sus ojos. La piedad y la empatía sólo le servirían para ponerse en el lugar de Goldstein... literalmente. Mejor no hacerlo. De todas formas, ya estaba acostumbrado al sabor de la bilis en su conciencia.

Oclumancia. Los profanos creían que sólo servía para esconder tus pensamientos de un legilimante. La mueca que hizo Snape no llegó a sonrisa. Ingenuos. _La oclumancia es para esconder tus pensamientos de tí mismo..._

Un aura glacial, sutil, peligrosa, lo envolvió en un manto de quietud. Sacó sus pociones del maletín. _Veritaserum_ , para empezar. Y si no era suficiente... las había que eran más desagradables.

_Giscard Goldstein no es una persona._

_Es mi objetivo. Es mi trabajo. Es mi deber._

xxoOoxx

La imagen había cambiado: ahora ya no estaban en una isla norteña, sino en lo que debía ser el dormitorio del profesor de Pociones. Acababa de despertarse de la anterior pesadilla autobiográfica con todos los músculos agarrotados, la respiración acelerada y el corazón taquicárdico. Un sudor frío helaba la nuca y los homóplatos del mago, el desagrado le atormentaba los pensamientos; le dolía la cabeza, como si dos puños gigantes le apretasen el cerebro en sentido contrario. Snape miró al reloj mágico de la pared de su habitación y descubrió con amargura que la aguja apuntaba a “Demasiado temprano para despertarse”. Apretó las esquinas de sus labios contra sus colmillos, abrió la tiradera de su mesilla de noche y sacó uno de sus objetos más preciados: un pequeño reloj _muggle_ con correas de plástico. Era un reloj de pulsera infantil decorado con pececitos de colores, algas y estrellas de mar sobre un fondo azul claro; entre las agujas que marcaban la hora y el plástico que protegía el mecanismo había un falso fondo con una gelatina azul pitufo. Si se movía el reloj, se movía la gelatina y las pequeñas caracolas de mar que contenía la substancia _muggle_. Era el único regalo material que le ofreció Lily, cuando aún no habían entrado en Hogwarts. Las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Pero si no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta pasada la una...

Snape se pasó una mano por la frente y luego se tapó los ojos. Por Merlín. Aquella escena con Dolohov y Crouch hijo databa de hacía ya doce años... Severus murmuró “¡ _Accio_ Pensadero!” y metió aquel particular recuerdo dentro del artilugio mágico, para después volver a guardarlo.

_Más le vale no volver a plagar mis noches._

Severus profirió un gruñido y alargó la mano para tomar el frasco de su mesilla de noche. Miró a la poción de color charco embarrado con el ceño fruncido. Era una Poción Calmante. Tenía un sabor asqueroso pero le procuraría una noche de reposo. De desmayo, más bien.

Ingurgitó la poción y cayó redondo en un descanso artificial.

xxoOoxx

La imagen se difuminó y al poco apareció el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, y se encontraba un poco mejor que en la madrugada, pero no menos malhumorado: se había despertado de una pesadilla para vivir otra a las pocas horas. Era el primer día del nuevo curso escolar, el 1 de Septiembre de 1991. La estúpida canción del estúpido Sombrero Seleccionador amenazaba con hacer volver el dolor de cabeza que le había dejado el recuerdo de su pasado. Miró, molesto, a los nuevos estudiantes de aquel curso. A éstos también les tendría que enseñar una asignatura que no quería impartir, pensó irritado, y miró a los chavalitos como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de su migraña. Después de un tal “Finnigan, Seamus” McGonagall gritó...

\- ¡Goldstein, Anthony!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Durante un segundo, el corazón de Snape paró de latir, y los recuerdos de aquella madrugada de febrero en North Ronaldsay volvieron a su mente. Este muchacho era probablemente uno de los sobrinos de Giscard Goldstein, pensó con incomodidad.

Pero sus nervios recibieron una paliza más grande cuando se fijó con más atención en la cola de los que aún no habían sido elegidos. Al lado de un chavalín que tenía toda la pinta de ser un cansino Weasley más, estaba una pesadilla peor que la que había tenido durante la noche.

¡James Potter! …no, espera. No, hombre; por Merlín, no. Era el hijo del condenado James Potter. Harry Potter, el Chico Que Sobrevivió En Lugar De Su Madre. No era mucho mejor. Ya sabía que habían pasado diez años desde aquella horrible noche... y sin embargo, no se sentía más preparado que antes para afrontar la situación. Para afrontar su derrota... y la derrota de Voldemort, y probablemente la derrota de Dumbledore también.

Snape bufó y se giró para hablar con Quirrell. La imagen se difuminó.

xxoOoxx

La próxima memoria se concretizó en la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Un muy joven Ron miraba a un muy joven Harry con cara de alivio, observando a escondidas el Gran Comedor a través de las pequeñas ventanas, donde los de primer año estaban siendo seleccionados. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que Snape no estaba en la mesa de los profesores.

\- ¡Igual está enfermo!- dijo Ron, con la esperanza iluminando su cara.

\- A lo mejor se haya ido, ¡porque le han vuelto a denegar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!- propuso Harry, entusiasmado.

\- ¡O quizás le hayan despedido! Quiero decir, todo el mundo le odia...

\- O, tal vez... - dijo Snape a sus espaldas, saliendo finalmente de su escondite- ...esté esperando para escuchar por qué vosotros dos... no habéis venido en el tren.

A Ron se le palidecieron hasta las pecas.

\- Seguidme.- les ordenó Severus con regocijo. Oh, qué dulce era la venganza. Qué dulce. Sus años de espía y de profesor aterra-niños le habían enseñado a caminar sin ser oído; la cara de susto de Potter y su chucho pelirrojo no había tenido precio. Saboreó por adelantado el placer de verlos castigados. Qué bien empezaba el curso escolar.

Cuando apareció el Profesor Dumbledore y se aseguró de que Potter y Weasley no serían expulsados Severus se sintió amargamente decepcionado. Una vez más, le había tocado ser testigo de la parcialidad de Dumbledore, en su propio despacho. Potter y Weasley no serían expulsados. No, claro, las reglas no eran iguales para todos. ¿Cómo le iban a partir la varita a San Potter, Chico Que Sobrevivió? Y luego se extrañaban de que favorecía a los Slytherin. Severus Snape pasó toda la cena envenenando la comida del plato con su mirada.

Y a juzgar por las migajas de pan que encontró encima de su escritorio al volver del banquete, Minerva había cometido la desfachatez de dejarlos cenando en su despacho. ¿Y su privacidad? Malditos Gryffindor. Si al menos hubiesen tocado alguno de sus objetos... ahora estarían embrujados y en la enfermería. Pero ni eso.

Uno o dos de sus jarros de cristal explotaron en respuesta a la contenida rabia de Severus, y la escena se disolvió.

#### Marzo del 2003. La Madriguera.

Hermione levantó la sudada cabeza del pensadero, resoplando con agitación y los ojos dilatados de horror. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Aquello... aquello... La chica no conseguía calmarse. El sol ya estaba más alto en el cielo, la mayoría de los Weasley se estaban desperezando y hacía un bochorno inesperado, pero las manos de la Gryffindor estaban dolorosamente frías. Por la ventana abierta se escuchaban los gorriones que volaban sobre el prado, como una música que procedía de otra dimensión. Los ojos aterrorizados de la joven se clavaron en los del moreno.

Harry mantuvo la mirada de su amiga durante unos instantes, pero luego la bajó hasta sus zapatos. Hermione suspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, y preguntó:

\- ¿Los ha visto Ron?- su voz era débil y temblorosa.

Harry parpadeó, incómodo.

\- Él no lo entendería.- musitó. Hermione esperó, pero el moreno no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Y Ginny?

Harry tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- ¿Y por qué a mí sí?- su tono le sonó más cortante de lo que pretendía que fuese; aún estaba alterada. Harry puso todo su peso sobre su pierna derecha, suspiró y la miró suplicando comprensión.

\- Hermione, por favor.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, Harry añadió:

\- Hace meses que no consigo dormir. Aunque esas no son las memorias que más me perturban el sueño...

\- Las memorias de Snape con tus padres.- afirmó, más que preguntó, Hermione. Pues claro. Claro que sí, porque... porque...

Harry apretó los labios contra sus dientes y afirmó con la cabeza. Durante un rato no dijo nada, pero al final, soltó la bomba:

\- No es normal poder... percibir.... los sentimientos y los pensamientos de otra persona en las memorias, Hermione, y tú lo sabes.- el moreno hundió su mirada en los ojos horrorizados de la chica.- A tí también te ha pasado, lo sé, se te ve en la cara. No sé si fue cosa de Snape o de este pensadero o... -Harry hizo una pausa, y volvió al ataque.- Ver... no, vivir estas memorias es como meterte en la piel de Snape. Es algo que no puedo ignorar.- añadió, con un toque febril en su tono. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Su cara estaba empapada.

\- Me corroe, Hermione.- sentenció Harry, y sus palabras pesaron como planetas de plomo. Los pájaros parecían haber aumentado el volumen de su canto.

La joven desvió la mirada hasta un punto indefinido del desván. No sabía qué decir, cómo actuar. Harry volvió a hablar:

\- Vuelve mañana, a las seis de la mañana como hoy... por favor. No has visto más que una brizna de hierba de todo el prado.

Hermione tragó saliva. Había perdido la voz. No estaba segura de querer ver el prado entero. Eran memorias desagradables... y había algo que la inquietaba mucho. Por un lado, como había dicho su amigo, se vivían las memorias en primera persona, metiéndose en la piel de Snape... pero por otra parte...

A la joven Gryffindor le recorrió un escalofrío. Harry no había mencionado el otro detalle. ¿Era consciente de él? ¿O quizás era ella, que se estaba volviendo paranoica? No lo sabría a menos que hiciese otra excursión por la miserable vida de su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

\- Por favor...-imploró Harry. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, turbada por los acontecimientos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra más, aunque el silencio no delató a la pelirroja que escuchaba desde las escaleras. Había subido a por unas viejas sábanas para su bebé, pero se había quedado quieta al escuchar la conversación ajena. Con la experiencia de toda una vida, Ginny bajó las escaleras sin sacar ruido y suprimió la tristeza que amenazaba con eclipsar su cara.

Harry... su querido esposo... siempre había vivido más cerca de los muertos que de ella.

xxoOoxx

Aquella tarde, Hermione estuvo tan ensimismada que hasta los Weasley se dieron cuenta. Estuvo reproduciendo las memorias de Snape una y otra vez, como si fuesen un tigre enjaulado. Estuvo un largo rato sola, sentada en uno de los bancos descoloridos del jardín; jugueteando con sus rizos hasta dejar el pelo aún más enmarañado de lo normal. Y tomó una decisión. Bueno, tomó varias. Una de ellas: ir a visitar Luna Lovegood. Urgentemente.

La tarde había avanzado y el ambiente se había vuelto más fresco. Tiritando ligeramente debajo de su fino jersey, Hermione decidió volver a entrar en la casa de los Weasley.

xxoOoxx

Ron, como siempre aquellos últimos tiempos, roncaba alegremente. Hermione suspiró y se dio la vuelta en la cama, intentando no despertar a su novio.

Las memorias de Snape le habían hecho recordar su primer año en Hogwarts. El troll... las pruebas que protegían la Piedra Filosofal... la joven Gryffindor sonrió con amarga tristeza, y el gesto le resultó extraño. Sí; amargamente o no, ya no solía sonreír tanto como antes. Qué irónico. Ahora que Voldemort estaba vencido...

Voldemort... sí, se acordaba; había estado escondido en el turbante de Quirrell... que había conseguido pasar la prueba de Snape... porque Snape también había contribuído a proteger la Piedra. La prueba de Snape... lógica... acertijos; enigmas... aquello era muy _muggle_ para un profesor de Hogwarts. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la misma materia de Pociones era de lo menos mágico del currículum, junto con Herbología y Astronomía. ¿Qué había dicho Snape en su primera clase? “La sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones”...arte exacto... “Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis de que esto sea magia.” La Gryffindor bostezó de cansancio. En Pociones tenías que usar la lógica, el método, la deducción; tenías que ser exhaustiva, ordenada, paciente, científica... Hermione cerró sus pesados párpados. Pociones... qué curiosamente _muggle_... impartida por el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin... irónico... qué cansada estaba... Snape... qué irónicamente _muggle_...

xxoOoxx

Hermione se despertó de golpe, agitada, y alerta. Miró con nerviosismo su reloj de pulsera: eran las seis menos cuarto. Debería salir ya de la cama. Ron estaba pegado a su cuerpo, con un brazo encima de su cintura. Mierda...

La joven esperó unos pocos instantes, para cerciorarse de que su novio estaba bien dormido. Con delicadeza, se deshizo del cariñoso cepo y salió de la cama sin hacer ruido. Con cuidado, se vistió de una túnica, agarró su varita y echó un último vistazo a la cara de Ron. Éste estaba plácidamente dormido, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, sin saber muy bien por qué la sentía. Tonterías, se dijo a sí misma, y salió de la habitación de puntillas.

Una vez que la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Ron abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la luna con el ceño fruncido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I find no peace and all my war is done_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**
> 
>  _Una sombra, una ficción_ proviene del soliloquio del príncipe Seguismundo en la obra de teatro La vida es sueño de **Calderón de la Barca**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Severus en su habitación: _Abrázame_ de **Doctor Deseo**


	2. I lead a life unpleasant, nothing glad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: escena de prostitución. Si es un tema doloroso para tí, quizás mejor que no lo leas. Si te sirve de algo, la escena no refleja por completo las condiciones reales en las que se suele ejercer la prostitución y la mujer no sufre dolor corporal.

_Una vez que la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Ron abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la luna con el ceño fruncido._

El desván parecía aún más tenebroso que la otra vez. El sol había empezado a pintar de morado el negro cielo. Harry, al igual que el día anterior, ya estaba esperándola dentro. En exactamente el mismo sitio. Su voz graznó al darle los buenos días, mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta con cuidado. El olor a polvo se le hacía agradable, pensó; era parecido al olor de los libros viejos. Estaba nerviosa; tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en el pensadero, pero a la vez, sentía cierta curiosidad morbosa. También sentía culpabilidad, como un dolor sordo, como un ruido de fondo: al fin y al cabo, estaban violando la intimidad de una persona, aunque estuviese difunta.

Cuando llegó a la altura de su amigo, la Gryffindor percibió que tenía la misma cara cansada que llevaba todos los días. Harry no la miraba; tenía los ojos verdes clavados en el pensadero, la mente en algún rincón opaco. Sin añadir nada, la chica se acercó del objeto mágico y sumergió su rostro en la brillante sustancia.

Si hubiese sabido lo que iba a encontrar, quizás no lo hubiese hecho.

**Memorias del pensadero. 1992. Clase de Pociones.**

Severus Snape nunca se preguntó porqué le irritaba tanto el joven Potter. Sí, desde luego; era la prueba viva de la intimidad entre aquel miserable James Potter y su querida Lily _Evans_ , sí; pero es que el crío se bastaba para desagradar...

El ex-mortífago estrechó los ojos que vigilaban a aquellos inútiles estudiantes de segundo, mientras sus brazos se ponían en tensión sobre la mesa de profesor. Aquella sonrisa de Potter... la sonrisa de una persona aceptada y valorada por los de su entorno, sonrisa de aquél que no duda de la amistad de sus amigos; en suma, la sonrisa de alguien seguro no tanto de sí mismo como de su entorno afectivo. Una persona que había recibido amistad, amor y lealtad por parte de sus amigos más cercanos.

La misma irritante sonrisa que tenía su maldito padre. A la menor oportunidad, se las arreglaría para volver el mundo contra Potter. Vaya que sí.

Sus amargas cavilaciones tuvieron un amargo fin cuando el caldero de Neville Longbottom (por qué diablos no pudo haber nacido completamente _squib_ ) empezó a vomitar un humo morado con fuerte olor a lavanda marchita desde la otra punta del aula.

\- ¡¡LONGBOTTOM!! - aulló Severus mientras sacaba su varita y cubría a zancadas la distancia que los separaba. Pero antes de que el profesor pudiese hacer nada...

\- _¡Evanesco!_ \- gritó una voz aguda. Y la pócima morada desapareció.

... Granger. Granger le acababa de quitar el placer de demostrar a aquellos pequeños diablos que tenía todo bajo control. La irritación le quemó la garganta. Odiaba que se pusiera en duda su competencia, aunque fuese indirectamente. Granger. Maldita entrometida, insufrible sabelotodo, empollona autocomplaciente, arrogante chiquilla y amiga del asqueroso Potter... corregir sus trabajos era una tortura; siempre las hacía el doble de largos, con una letra pegadísima y la mitad de grande de lo normal, con un insoportable tonillo rebuscado de enciclopedia que... El profesor de Pociones notó cómo se le coagulaba la mala sangre en la punta de la lengua. En vez de gruñir de rabia, como hacen los perros para aliviarse del enojo, tuvo que una vez más seguir en su papel de ser humano en sociedad y convertir el fuego de su cólera en palabras heladas.

\- Señorita Granger. - la clase de jovenzuelos observaba la escena en silencio. Snape esperó hasta que la tensión congelase el aire de la clase.- Es impresionante cómo se casan tu... incontinencia académica... con tu inaguantable necesidad de lucirte en público.- mueca de desdén.- ...que por cierto, qué... irremediablemente Gryffindor.- se oyeron unas risillas por donde se sentaban los Slytherin, y Severus, complacido, torció los labios en una mueca de burla y desprecio.- Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por evitarnos el placer de morir envenenados. Señor Longbottom...

Patético. El muchacho tenía tanto pánico que la mesa temblaba junto con su mano. Agarraba al objeto de madera con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Tendría que espabilar si quería sobrevivir en el mundo real... ya lo ayudaría él. Una malévola satisfacción recorrió el pecho de Snape.

\- ... Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por tu... tozudo insistir... en ser un completo inepto.- los ojos del ex-mortífago miraron al estudiante con bien fingida calma y frialdad, mientras su mente intentaba preparar la forma más hiriente de ridiculizar al irritante chiquillo.- Me... asombra... de que no te hayamos encontrado petrificado todavía..., Longbottom. Eres inútil hasta para ejercer de squib.- las risillas de los Slytherin se volvieron más descaradas.- Y estás castigado. Mañana por la tarde, después de las clases, frente a mi despacho.- la voz de Severus bajó unos cuantos grados centígrados.- No te atrevas... a venir tarde.- añadió, casi en un susurro.

El gordito Gryffindor parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Severus se reprimió una sonrisa de retorcida satisfacción.

¿Qué haría él sin los inútiles de sus estudiantes para descargar su malestar?

Las mazmorras desaparecieron.

**Memorias del Pensadero. 1992. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.**

La muchedumbre se apelotonaba en el Gran Comedor. Como la bestia de Slytherin seguía suelta, el miedo empezaba a hacer mella en los alumnos. Severus escaneó las caras de los que habían venido al Club de Duelo antes de centrar su mirada en Lockhart.

El profesor de Pociones tenía la elegancia de una pantera. Lo sabía, y lo utilizaba a su favor. Su ceñida vestimenta realzaba su pose erguido, y con más teatralidad que nunca, se acercó, varita en mano, hacia el demasiado arrogante Gilderoy Lockhart. El pobre hombre no sabía qué favor le había hecho a Severus Snape organizando aquel “Club de Duelo”.

Al ex-mortífago se le escapó una media sonrisa; amarga, como siempre. Sí... _Snivellus_ había pasado toda su adolescencia sin poderse lucir. Era sólo un indeseable, un niño raro de pelo grasiento. Nadie toma realmente en serio un perdedor, ¿a que no? No, porque lo que unas pocas consideraban “misterioso” y “taciturno”, la mayoría interpretaba como “antisocial” y “marginado”. Y además, no es posible mantener la dignidad estando boca abajo y con los calzoncillos al aire, ¿verdad? No, desde luego que no. Nadie preferiría Snivellus a, por ejemplo, Sirius Black; el niño guapo, el popular, el gracioso.

Pero ahora... ahora era profesor. Severus sintió un escalofrío de perversa autocomplacencia. Ahora era él el que tenía el poder. La mayoría de la gente con la que trataba (sus estudiantes) no eran una amenaza para él. Tenían que escucharle en silencio, mirarle con atención, levantar la vista y asentirle, y obedecerle, y aceptar su palabra sin dudar de ella; era más sabio y fuerte que ellos... tenía confianza en sí mismo... y estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se lucía. Y lo hacía muy bien. Era un buen actor, después de todo... y tener a Potter hijo y sus perritos falderos como audiencia aumentaba su deseo de brillar como una estrella negra.

Oh, sí. Vaya que sí. ¿Infantil? Quizás. ¿Y qué?

Saludó a Lockhart tal y como exigía la costumbre. Un preciso movimiento. Firme. Si el rubio hubiera sido mínimamente capaz, hubiera detectado, y tomado en serio, el aura de poder y fuerza mágica que Severus mantenía bajo ceñido control. Al igual que sus ropas con su cuerpo..., mantenía su fuerza bien atada, pero a la vista de cualquiera que supiese mirar. Hasta sus alumnos eran capaces de percibir, más o menos conscientemente, de que acechaba un dragón detrás de su máscara. Normal. El profesor de Pociones encadenaba, pero no escondía, al dragón. Por lo menos no en Hogwarts. Y es que Severus era, a su manera, tan presumido como Gilderoy Lockhart: nadie más ansioso que su corazón burlado para demostrarle al mundo de que además de Serpiente... era Encantador de Serpientes.

Uno, dos, tres...

\- _¡¡Expelliarmus!!_

El rubio salió volando y aterrizó muy poco dignamente. Una oleada de aplausos y silbidos estalló entre los Slytherin, y el ex-mortífago se permitió una ligera media sonrisa. Qué ridículamente fácil había sido. Detectó, por el rabillo del ojo, de que no pocas alumnas, y algún que otro alumno, mantenían sus ojos en él, en vez de en Lockhart. La mayoría, obviamente, era de Slytherin. Admiración, respeto, temor; era lo que dejaban ver la mayoría de las miradas, pero tampoco faltaban las que reflejaban algo más oscuro e intenso: deseo. Deseo sexual. Ay, qué poco hacía falta para sacudir las hormonas de los adolescentes... y qué gratificante era.

Severus a duras penas pudo contener una altiva sonrisa de satisfacción. Sí: definitivamente, Encantador de Serpientes.

La escena se volvió borrosa.

**Memorias del pensadero. 1992. Clase de Pociones.**

Ya no estaban en el Gran Comedor; estaban en clase de Pociones con los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Seguía siendo el segundo año de Hogwarts de Hermione, aunque era un día diferente. La Hermione adulta sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Merlín... tenía la amarga sospecha de saber qué día era.

En efecto. De repente, y sin previo aviso, un caldero explotó a espaldas de Snape, que se encontró con una horda de Slytherins histéricos. Los ojos de Goyle se habían vuelto grandes como platos y la aristocrática nariz de Draco Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en una berenjena obesa.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! -rugió el profesor con autoridad- Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién... ha hecho esto...- añadió con peligrosa lentitud.

La mitad de la clase se acercó al escritorio del Jefe de Slytherin con diferentes grados de hinchazón por todo el cuerpo. Un dolor sordo taladraba las sienes del profesor; había dormido poco y mal (menos y peor que de costumbre) y lo único que conseguía su paciencia era evitar que cometiese un homicidio masivo con sus estudiantes. Cuando volvió a restablecerse la calma, Snape se acercó al caldero de Goyle y con un movimiento de varita, sacó los restos de una bengala Filibuster del interior. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la clase.

\- Si alguna vez... me entero de quién... a hecho esto -susurró peligrosamente- me aseguraré de que esa... persona... sea expulsada.

Severus Snape miró fría y duramente a Harry. A la mierda Dumbledore. Unos pocos segundos de legilimancia bastaron para descubrir la verdad, aunque podría haberlo averigüado sin necesidad de hacerlo: el muchacho intentaba poner una cara de perplejidad que no engañaría ni a un niño _muggle_. Pero no podía demostrar que había sido él. Albus era excesivamente permisivo con su protegido; desaprobaría su uso de la legilimancia para tales “nimiedades”. Diría que obtener pruebas utilizando la legilimancia sería injusto. Snape aguantó un bufido, aunque a duras penas.

Diez minutos más tarde la campana sonó y el ex-mortífago presenció con odio el descarado alivio que enseñaba el rostro del Chico Que Sobrevivió. Potter, Potter, Potter. De tal podrido palo, tal podrida astilla.

Las escenas del pensadero empezaron a acelerarse, tornándose en una sucesión de colores borrosos. Cuando volvieron a quedarse quietos, la Hermione adulta comprobó con mareo que era la tarde de aquel mismo día. No tuvo tiempo para respirar, pues las emociones de Snape volvieron a inundarla con fuerza.

**Memorias del Pensadero. 1992. Los aposentos de Snape.**

Aquél había sido un día horrible para Severus. Tenía dolor de cabeza. Tenía dolor de alma, al tener que dejar Potter y sus apóstoles salirse con la suya. Tenía dolor de alma cada vez que veía aquellos ojos verdes en aquella cara. Maldito Cornamenta. Si Potter no hubiera existido, Lily no se hubiera ido con él. Se hubiera ido con cualquier otro menos tú, le dijo una vocecilla interior, demasiado sincera para su gusto. Quizás no, se obstinó el profesor de Pociones. Si Potter...

Severus sabía que no se encontraba bien. Por enésima vez, giró los talones haciendo volar su capa y continuó andando en círculos. La alfombra de su alcoba amortiguaba el sonido de sus enérgicos pasos. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Parar. Girar. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Como un tigre hambriento en su jaula. Sí. Sabía a dónde ir.

Habiendo tomado la decisión, Severus murmuró, “¡ _Accio_ capa!” y se vistió con la oscura ropa. Se dirigió hacia una de las austeras paredes de su dormitorio, y golpeó las piedras con la varita, siguiendo un orden concreto. En cuanto acabó, la pared se abrió y apareció una pequeña puerta de armario. En su interior había una bonita cantidad de galeones y objetos que Severus preferiría destruir a que se descubriesen. Entre ellos... la foto muggle, en colores pasteles, de Lily; con dieciséis años. Una típica foto _muggle_ setentera. Para aquél entonces la chica ( _su_ chica) le había retirado la palabra, pero como los padres de Lily no tenían problemas con él, había conseguido sacar mágicamente, discretamente, una copia de la foto exhibida en la chimenea de los Evans. En ella, la joven pelirroja estaba sonriendo y tomando el sol en el pequeño y cutre parque de cemento de Spinner's End. La foto estaba tomada el mismo verano en que Severus la consiguió. Lily no había estado al tanto de la visita de _Snivellus_ a los Evans; cuando la joven se enteró, se aseguró de que no volviese a pasar. Pero la foto ya estaba conseguida.

Lily lucía un cuerpo inmaculado, vestida con un simple biquini de rayas. Tenía la piel blanquísima, desde luego; algo que la chica, a juzgar por la foto, pretendía cambiar. Sus cabellos rozaban sus hombros y un flequillo juguetón tapaba parte de su ojo derecho. Ojo verde intenso...

Severus le dio un zarpazo al montón de galeones y se hizo con una considerable suma. Cerró con un portazo y rehizo el hechizo que disimulaba el armario en la pared.

Tardó poco en salir del castillo y atravesar los terrenos de Hogwarts. En cuanto estuvo fuera de las barreras mágicas, desapareció y apareció en medio de un callejón oscuro y desértico de Londres. Se cubrió a sí mismo con media docena de hechizos para repeler _muggles_ y otros ojos indiscretos, y salió a la calle principal. La mayoría de los comercios estaban ya cerrados dada la tardía hora, pero Severus ya sabía a dónde ir. Venía pocas veces, pero el camino estaba bien marcado en su memoria.

Cuando pasó el tercer restaurante de la margen derecha, se quedó quieto en frente del contenedor de basura que separaba el último restaurante con una tienda de ropa cerrada. Avanzó hacia el contenedor con paso decidido... y la pared de detrás abrió paso a la entrada de un bar de mala muerte. Tenía un pequeñísimo escaparate adornado con luz roja y con un letrero que ponía, "Moulin Rouge". _Qué original_ , pensó con sarcasmo el ex-mortífago. Como cada vez que sucumbía y venía a visitar aquel antro.

Snape entró sin vacilar. Detrás del mostrador se encontraba una vieja mujer de rasgos orientales, uñas tan largas que era un misterio cómo hacía para agarrar los objetos, y dos dientes de oro siniestros. Su pelo gris estaba atado en un apretado moño por donde sobresalían unos palillos rojos excesivamente decorados.

\- Hola, cariño.- le dijo en un inglés fluído.- ¿Buscas algo en especial?

Snape sabía que la vieja bruja se acordaba de él (la anciana se acordaba de todo) pero hacer como que no era la norma del club _Moulin_ _Rouge_. La comunidad mágica era notablemente inferior en número a la comunidad _muggle_ , y la privacidad, más preciada y difícil de conseguir.

\- ¿Aún sigue aquí Lola? - preguntó Severus secamente.

La hechicera oriental sonrió con malicia. Sólo podía tratarse de una Lola. La estrella del burdel. Los clientes solían solicitarla mucho.

\- Sí.- respondió la vieja, pausadamente.- Una sesión, veinte galeones. Diez aquí y diez arriba. Más quince sickles por la poción preventiva.

La Casa no permitía que los clientes trajeran su propia poción preventiva. Severus frunció el entrecejo. Los precios habían aumentado desde la última vez que vino. Sin embargo...

\- De acuerdo.- respondió mientras dejaba encima del mostrador la suma acordada.

\- Cuarto piso, habitación nº13. Pasa enseguida. - le ordenó la hechicera, mientras le daba un golpecito de varita a una especie de trompetilla de cobre que tenía en el mostrador (para avisar sus trabajadoras, seguramente). Severus se dirigió hacia el ascensor mágico y subió hasta el cuarto piso.

Había una razón muy buena por la cual Lola era tan solicitada: era una metamorfomaga.

xxoOoxx

Hermione no quería seguir viendo los recuerdos de Snape. Intentó salir de ellos, pero una fuerza la empujaba a quedarse ahí. Harry, probablemente. Desde que era auror su magia era tan fuerte como la de su amiga; más de lo que pensaba, por lo visto. Hermione no era capaz de percibir su cuerpo; lo veía todo desde el punto de vista de Snape. Aún así, juraría haber escuchado su propio jadeo de esfuerzo por volver al presente.... en vano.

xxoOoxx

La habitación nº13 estaba únicamente iluminada por el fuego de una pequeña chimenea. Una figura oscura estaba esperándole, la cara fuera del alcance de la tibia luz. El cuerpo de la bruja no tenía las proporciones dictadas por el canon de belleza vigente; aún así, desbordaba una sensualidad primaria que el claroscuro de la habitación realzaba.

\- De nuevo aquí, ¿eh?

El aludido miró a la morena hechicera con irritación. Aquella trabajadora había roto el tabú de olvidar sus clientes. Lola se limitó a dar un par de pasos hacia el visitante, de modo que su cara quedó iluminada por el fuego, y Severus pudo ver la cuidadosamente trabajada sonrisa de la prostituta.

\- La de siempre, supongo.-le dijo, con una cara más neutra.- Primero, el dinero.

Severus se sintió incómodo ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada. Rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacó la foto de Lily Evans a los dieciséis años. Luego sacó los diez galeones, uno por uno y delante de los ojos afilados de Lola, y los puso encima del cutre escritorio de la habitación, de modo bien visible. El dinero se desvaneció sólo. Volvió a donde ella y le alargó la foto, pero sin dejar de sujetarla. Lola miró la imagen de la jovenzuela con atención, fijándose en los detalles. Las facciones de la pálida inglesa eran bastante diferentes a sus propias facciones morenas; las de la chica eran mucho más agudas, como si los huesos quisieran salir de su magra prisión de carne.

Tampoco eran facciones consideradas de belleza canónica. Pero eso a la metamorfomaga no la incumbía. Lola dejó de ser Lola para convertirse en una extraña, una adolescente pelirroja sin nombre. Su piel morena se tornó a un blanco lechoso, su pelo negro a caoba oscuro. Sus ojos marrones a verdes...

Era el cuerpo de su amada. Allí, delante de él, con la misma juventud grabada en sus recuerdos. Una piel tan suave, una fragancia tan agradable... tan llena de vida...

Severus se acercó despacio. Quería saborear el momento. Sintió cómo su miembro inferior empezaba a despertarse. Había bastado con la visión de Lily... El ex-mortífago encerró entre sus labradas manos la cara de la (falsa) muchacha. Lola, muy profesionalmente, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Sin saber bien quién era la mujer de la foto, no podía actuar como ella, ¿y de qué servía la transformación si bastaba decir una palabra equivocada para echar a perder el espejismo?

Severus se acercó poco a poco a la cara que mantenía prisionera. La besó con delicadeza, con dulzura, con... cariño. Su miembro viril pulsaba dolorosamente, deseando restregarse contra el cuerpo que amaba y deseaba.

Lola tenía que tratar con todo tipo de cliente. Estaban los y las que querían que se transformase en magos o brujas famosas; los que la hacían transformarse en personas prohibidas para ellos. A veces eran agresivos y autoritarios, otras veces Lola hacía de tripas corazón para aguantar la perversidad de lo que le exigían. Muchos gozaban en humillarla. Pero también había cierta proporción de gente que venía a ella buscando afecto y no sexo salvaje. Almas rotas, amargadas, desesperadas, difíciles de tratar... pero inofensivas. La cara más triste de la raza humana, gesticulando en busca de cariño. Aquel hombre pertenecía a la segunda categoría.

Lola dejó de reflexionar sobre eso. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que más le valía no empatizar con sus clientes. Que eran eso: clientes. Y ella, una trabajadora como cualquier otra trabajadora de cualquier otro oficio: profesional.

Ninguno de estos pensamientos perturbaron la cara que ahora suplantaba a Lily. Severus desvistió el reflejo de su amada poco a poco, saboreando el momento, acallando la vocecilla que le decía que ella no era real. Un cuerpo joven, firme, fresco. Tal y como la recordaba. La besó delicadamente en el cuello, debajo de sus orejas, en las mejillas, en la rosada boca. Poco a poco. Su libido crecía por momentos. Pero había un pequeño detalle...

\- Mírame como si me amases.- le dijo a la prostituta con voz ronca, rompiendo por un momento el autoengaño.

Los ojos verdes reflejaron por un pequeño instante la triste compasión de Lola, antes de intentar fingir el amor de Lily. Severus empezó a respirar con más dificultad. Era perfecta... el fuego pintaba de oro su piel blanca. El Slytherin acarició con mimo el ya completamente desnudo cuerpo de su amor imposible. Se concentró en las sensaciones carnales e intentó cerrar la mente a cualquier otro pensamiento: Lily se hallaba desnuda, a pocos centímetros de él, irradiando calor y sensualidad. Poco a poco y manualmente, desató los botones de su túnica y sus pantalones negros, desvistiéndose en silencio.

Su cuerpo era fluído como la de una serpiente, su propio deseo lo consumía como el fuego. Pero nada más desvestirse, su traicionera mente volvió a los eventos de aquella tarde, y en su interior rugió una hoguera más amarga, más violenta. Maldito Potter. Y maldita Granger. Se creían más listos que él, ¿eh? Putos críos... Cómo le hubiera gustado pegarles dos bofetadas a cada uno...

Nada, no pienses en eso. Severus respiró hondo, barrió mentalmente las imágenes de aquellos mocosos y se puso a acariciar las caderas de la mujer. Acercó su cara hasta hundirla en el cuello de Lily, para oler la fragancia de su piel. Qué sensual era... incluso a los dieciséis años... era la edad de algunas de sus alumnas... qué más daba... Lily era su amor. Tan inteligente, tan amable... bueno; cuando quería... también le había herido más de una vez... y también le había irritado alguna que otra vez... como sus estudiantes... algunas de ellas lo habían mirado con deseo en el Club de Duelo... algunas lo miraban así incluso en clase... no pienses en eso; concéntrate en el cuerpo que tienes delante... Lily... tan agradable de acariciar... las miradas de deseo hormonal... eso siempre conseguía provocarle una perversa satisfacción... un sentimiento de superioridad y complacencia... las miradas de aquella lascivia solían ser de Slytherin... pero las de esa casa no eran las únicas... y qué más da eso ahora... mira qué cuello tiene Lily... Lily... a los dieciséis se comportaba como sus alumnas... las alumnas de Hogwarts... tenían de santas lo que él de sangre pura; sólo la fachada... ni eso... llevaban las faldas más cortas de lo que eran... exageraban su movimiento de caderas... Lily también lo hacía... aprovechaban cualquier excusa para lucir piernas, cuello, escote... Lily... Severus lo sabía bien; había pasado toda su adolescencia persiguiéndola con la mirada... y sus alumnas hacían lo mismo... mujercitas jugando a ser mujeres, jugando temerariamente con el fuego; eran todas unas put-

La mano de Lola se había deslizado desde su estómago hasta su virilidad, rozándolo con tentadora suavidad, y los pensamientos de Severus se colapsaron en un suspiro. Pero no conseguía concentrarse. No; no conseguía seguir el guión que siempre seguía: aprovechar cada instante para vivir su película de amor; acariciando y penetrando el cuerpo de su amada con cariño, con intensidad; tomándose su tiempo. Pero no podía. Estaba alterado. Había creído que venir aquí lo apaciguaría... pero no era así. No podía. No, estaba especialmente frustrado y... con unas ganas especialmente perversas de...

\- Espera.- le dijo roncamente a la metamorfomaga.- Espera. No sé... espera.

Lola paró sus caricias inmediatamente y esperó en silencio a que Snape continuase hablando. El hombre tenía las mejillas encendidas, no sólo por la excitación del momento, sino... a menos que estuviese muy equivocada... por vergüenza. ¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿de qué? El hombre no parecía seguro de querer decir lo que pensaba. Al final, pareció decidirse, y le preguntó débilmente:

\- ¿Tienes... tienes un uniforme de colegiala?- dijo al fin, y Lola suprimió una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Así que era eso. Si supiese cuántos clientes le habían pedido lo mismo... el mismo sucio deseo secreto, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Lola asintió con la cabeza, y con un chasquido de sus dedos, abrió la puerta del armario. Un uniforme de chica voló desde donde estaba guardado hasta la mano de la prostituta, y Severus se fijó con libido y mortificación que era un modelo viejo del uniforme de Hogwarts. Bingo. Lola era una buena profesional, eso no podía negarlo... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo de Lily vestía de colegiala y la virilidad de Severus pulsaba con tanta fuerza que se le hacía casi doloroso. Acarició el pelo de la chica, que le miraba con sus ojazos verdes. El uniforme tenía un escote pronunciado, y eso le hizo sospechar a Severus que no era exactamente el mismo que vestían las chicas en su época... no, desde luego; era mejor.

Lola no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre aquel capricho. Seguía actuando con la misma sensualidad que siempre, como si fuese perfectamente normal que le hubiese pedido tal cosa. Aquello le dio seguridad, y poco a poco, Severus fue perdiendo la cohibición, hasta que sólo quedó el ya no tan encadenado dragón de su interior. Ya no era Severus, el amigo y pseudo-amante de Lily. Ni _Snivellus_ , el patético pervertido de pelo grasiento que fantaseaba con una chavala que nunca sería suya y la perseguía con la mirada. No; ahora era el Profesor Snape, el que estaba al poder; el admirado, no el que admiraba. El deseado, no el que deseaba...

Ahora se sentía pantera, predador, al control de la situación. Lily... Lily también le había desairado, como sus estudiantes de Gryffindor. Cómo no, ella también era Gryffindor... y a los Gryffindor les encantaba hacerle la vida imposible... Había sido traviesa, ¿eh? Sí, muy traviesa. E impertinente.. pero ahora él era profesor, y castigar travesuras era su deber...

Apretó su virilidad contra el desnudo muslo de la falsa colegiala, y le recorrió una corriente de placer. La sensación de tenerla a su merced, por muy artificial que fuera la situación, despertaba en él algo primitivo, como si el mismísimo olor de la mujer le empujase a dominarla. Acercó sus labios a una de las orejas de Lily, y con calculada suavidad, le susurró:

\- Llámame Profesor.

A Lola le recorrió un escalofrío. Aunque estaba habituada a ese tipo de perversidades, era la primera vez que aquel cliente pedía una fantasía tan retorcida, tan prohibida, tan lasciva. Era de los que solían preferir cariño; de los que pedían un facsímil de sexo de pareja. Pero no aquella vez. ¿Estaría perdiendo la cordura? ¿se abría roto algo en su interior? Y lo más importante... ¿qué diablos le importaba eso a ella?

Al ver que la mujer no respondía, Severus la hizo sentarse en la cama con cierta brusquedad. Se sentía empoderado, al igual que en el Club de Duelo. Lily entre sus garras. Le había hecho sufrir como a un condenado, y aún después de su muerte, no podía librarse de su yugo de amor. O de deseo. O de lo que fuese. Pues ahora... lo tendría que pagar.

\- No te he oído.-gruñó Severus, con el mismo tono frío que utilizaba en clase.- ¿Cómo me tienes que llamar?

\- Profesor.- respondió Lola con la voz apagada, siguiéndole el juego a su cliente. Sentía una decepción inexplicable que no quería admitírselo a sí misma. Snape dibujó una media sonrisa complacida en su cara, y comentó:

\- Bien, señorita Evans... la.... impertinencia.... no es algo que como profesor pueda tolerar. Estás castigada.- ronroneó, y su cara parecía la de un gato mirando a un ratón. Acercó su miembro hasta pausarlo contra los labios de Lily, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos del increíble placer que aquel contacto, aquella escena, le estaba provocando. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, volvió a ronronear:

\- Ahora... quiero que abras tu pequeña boquita impertinente, saques la lengua y lamas lo que te pongo entre los labios. Y hazlo bien, ¿entiendes?- un gemido de gozo.- … eso es, por todo lo largo... y...- un jadeo- ...al rededor de... así...

Snape no necesitaba dar ninguna órden que le describiese a Lola lo que tenía que hacer, y pronto dejó de decir nada para concentrarse en los eléctricos espasmos de placer que emergían de su virilidad. Las manos de la mujer sujetaban el miembro erecto con firmeza pero sin brusquedad , y se deslizaban de abajo a arriba y de arriba a abajo, masajeándolo en un erótico contacto primordial. Cada dos por tres, sus labios agarraban la cabeza del pene mientras la lengua realizaba círculos contra su parte sensible.

Severus había agarrado el pelo de Lily con cierta fuerza, tanto para “obligarla” a que le lamiese el miembro, como para mantener el equilibrio. La húmeda y cálida prisión de la boca de Lily era enloquecedora; a veces mantenía a su miembro fuera de su boca y lo lamía con la misma ansia que un perro sediento... como una perra...

Aquello era demasiado. Debería sentirse mal, debería sentirse avergonzado, pero Severus no se sentía ni lo uno ni lo otro. Tenía la libido por las nubes; estaba disfrutando demasiado para reflexionar sobre la dudosa moralidad de lo que hacía y pensaba.

Los pelos del flequillo de Lily se habían pegado al sudor de su cara. El alrededor de su boca y sus labios estaban llenos de saliva que utilizaba para deslizar su pene con más facilidad. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, la vista nublada; concentrada en lamerle la virilidad... Lily estaba a su merced... por fin sometía aquel carácter fuerte... no era más que una adolescente, y él era un hombre... eyacularía en su cara, mancharía con su gozo aquella preciosa cara juvenil... la mancillaría con su placer, la marcaría con su olor, para que todos supiesen que era él el que se la estaba follando; y porque estar con la cara llena de semen era lo que se merecía la muy put-

A Severus le recorrió un potente orgasmo que duró más de lo habitual; una oleada de placer tan intenso que vio estrellas detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Cuando revino a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que había estado agarrando con dolorosa fuerza el pelo de la mujer, aunque ella, como buena profesional, no se había quejado. La mejilla de Lily lucía un chorro de líquido pegajoso, tal y como había fantaseado momentos antes. Y en vez de sentir remordimientos, sintió una profunda satisfacción perversa; se sintió viril, se sintió superior. Al control de la situación.

Con un par de chasquidos, la cara de Lola se limpió mágicamente y volvió a tomar sus facciones originales. Su rostro era inescrutable.

xxoOoxx

Hermione casi lloró de alivio cuando notó que la escena se difuminaba. Todo aquello había sido demasiado... retorcido; demasiado... intenso. Lo que había visto, vivido, no era correcto; era humillante, era machista. Y aún así... su entrepierna pulsaba tal y como había estado pulsando el miembro de Snape. Hermione se desagradó a sí misma. Tenía la cara encendida, el corazón confundido y la mente revolucionada. Se obligó con brusca terquedad a apartar sus pensamientos del último recuerdo que había vivido, y se centró en lo que había podido descubrir a pesar de lo mucho que las memorias la habían distraído. Y es que sus sospechas sobre aquellos recuerdos se habían confirmando. Sí, definitivamente; tenía razón con... ¿pero por qué...?

La escena volvió a cambiarse por última vez, y Hermione tuvo que dejar a un lado sus azorados pensamientos para volver a sumergirse en el pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I lead a life unpleasant, nothing glad_ : primera línea de un poema de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**  
>  La idea de que la población mágica es mucho más reducida que la muggle se la he leído a la autora de fanfic **Vera Rozalsky** en ff.net.
> 
> El nombre de Lola tiene, obviamente, muchos siginificados y por eso lo elegí. Sin embargo, la idea me vino en un principio tras escuchar la canción _Lola (Ging danga)_ de la cantante **Maluca Mala** en colaboración con **The Party Squad**.
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Severus en su habitación con la foto de Lily: _Je pense à toi_ de **Amadou et Mariam**  
>  -Escena de Severus en el Moulin Rouge: _Bring me to life_ de **Evanescence**


	3. My heart I gave thee, not to do it pain

_La escena volvió a cambiarse por última vez, y Hermione tuvo que dejar a un lado sus azorados pensamientos para volver a sumergirse en el pasado._

  
  


**Memorias del pensadero. 1993. Biblioteca de Hogwarts.**

Las imágenes difuminadas tomaron forma en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Era un buen refugio cuando se quería estar sola, se dijo Hermione. Más aún en septiembre, cuando a penas había estudiantes en ella, y los rayos del sol escocés aún calentaban algo tras los cristales de las góticas ventanas de Hogwarts. La joven mujer suspiró de puro alivio. En aquel santuario, quizás pudiese borrar los efectos del vívido recuerdo anterior...

Mirando con atención, se podían descubrir a las estudiantes estudiosas arrimándose a las mesas más cercanas a las bellas ventanas. Una jovenzuela de pelo castaño revoltoso se encorvaba bajo la perezosa luz que le caía encima, convirtiendo su pelo en una cascada de miel. Los ojos de la joven bruja, que Hermione identificó como su yo del pasado, estaban fijos en el pergamino en blanco que tenía en frente suya. Su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente; la mano de la chica se levantó y jugueteó con uno de sus indefinidos rizos, pensativa.

Su imagen de bruja competente. Ésa era una de las razones por las cuales había querido coger todas las asignaturas optativas de aquel año, aunque la Hermione de catorce años no se lo admitiría a nadie. Acarició inconscientemente el giratiempo que la Profesora McGonagall le había facilitado hacía a penas una semana, y que se encontraba escondido bajo la túnica del uniforme.

La Hermione adolescente salió bruscamente de su ensimismamiento, como si hubiese escuchado algo. Su versión adulta retuvo la respiración, tan cautivada por los recuerdos que se había olvidado de que eran recuerdos. La chavala volvió a bajar la vista. No había nada alrededor ¿verdad? Estaba dejando que su mente desvariase. Decidida, untó la punta de su pluma en el tintero y la alzó, pero titubeó un momento antes de ponerse a escribir. La gota de tinta se deslizó por la punta y manchó el pergamino. La adolescente resopló, molesta. ¿Cuántos años pasaría en Hogwarts antes de inculcar a su subconsciente que no se podía manejar una pluma como si fuera un bolígrafo muggle? Un verano había bastado para deshacer los hábitos adquiridos en dos años. Se maldijo a sí misma y borró la mancha con un hechizo, malhumorada. Menos mal que no había alrededor ningún mago de pura sangre para apuntar con el dedo su fallo de “sangre sucia”...

¿O sí? Suspicaz, Hermione levantó la cabeza y barrió con la mirada la parte de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba. Un Ravenclaw de séptimo estaba inmerso en la tarea de comprender el libraco que tenía delante de sus narices. Su pelo rubio brillaba como el oro bajo los rayos del sol, y cada vez que movía la cabeza para pasar a la página siguiente ciertas mechas emitían destellos. Partículas de polvo bailoteaban encima del joven hombre y desaparecían en las zonas no iluminadas por la luz exterior. Hermione miró con atención a la cara del joven; parecía estar completamente absorto en la lectura. Pura sangre o no, daba igual: fijo que no la había visto.

Sintiéndose más relajada, la bruja se puso a escribir en limpio su redacción de Herbología.

Pero desgraciadamente, sí que hubo un testigo de su desliz.

Snape se encontraba en aquella sección de la biblioteca más o menos por las mismas razones que la Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw: para buscar información sobre ciertas plantas útiles en pociones. Había sacado un libro de la estantería cuando presenció, por el agujero que había dejado el libro tras de sí, el desliz y la flagrante sucesión de pensamientos que se reflejaban en la cara de su pesada estudiante. _Maldita Gryffindor._ _D_ _ebería esconder mejor sus pensamientos_. Nunca antes se había molestado en fijarse en lo que contaba la cara de la chavala. Volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar (no le servía para nada; era sobre plantas Australianas: demasiado caras) y sintió una ligera empatía hacia Granger. Él conocía bien aquel sentimiento de autoexigencia; aquel miedo a cometer fallos y, peor aún, que hubiese testigos de que los había cometido.

Pero bueno, en el mismo saco se podrían meter dos tercios de las casas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Snape pensó, mientras una media sonrisa despectiva se dibujaba en su cara, qué diablos estaba haciendo Hermione Granger en Gryffindor. Si tenía la tozudez, la competitividad y la arrogancia académica de los Ravenclaw... El Sombrero Seleccionador se estaría volviendo senil. No sería la primera estudiante que ponía en la casa equivocada...

Pero Snape no continuó con aquel hilo de pensamientos. Dio media vuelta brusca y se fue a otra parte de la sección de Herbología, con su túnica revoloteando tras de sí.

**Memorias del Pensadero. 1993. Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

El recuerdo siguiente se materializó en una de las aulas de Hogwarts, en aquél que utilizaba Lupin para sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero no era Lupin el que estaba al lado del pupitre, sino Snape.

La decepción de la clase era tan evidente que el ex-mortífago podría haberla pintado en un cuadro. Una muy acallada parte de su ser escogió el momento para comentarle con malicia, “Ya ves, _Snivellus_ : hasta Lupin sigue siendo más popular que tú.” Ya sabía qué cara pondrían los Gryffindor al verle en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y sabía que era él el que buscaba la enemistad con sus estudiantes, pero últimamente estaba más susceptible que nunca. Debía ser por Lupin... y por Potter hijo, claro. Y toda esa historia de que Black andaba suelto... Black... sucio traidor... él no era mejor que Severus, o no, era mucho peor... Black traicionó Lily directamente...en cuanto le atrapase...Black le debía tanto a Severus; tanto....

El enojo burbujeó dentro del profesor sustituto, y lo canalizó del único modo que conocía: la venganza. Con que amaban a ese asqueroso Profesor Lupin, ¿eh? ¿Y si descubriesen que era hombre-lobo? ¿Y si supiesen que era un monstruo peligroso? Echó una mirada emponzoñada a la clase y se puso a criticar la muy obvia falta de organización de Lupin. Sus rencorosos comentarios fueron interrumpidos, cómo no, por San Potter, que llegaba diez minutos tarde a clase.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde, Profesor Lupin. Es que...- el muchacho se calló abruptamente, con desagrado, al descubrir que el profesor que tenía delante no era el que esperaba encontrar. Snape le miró desde el escritorio, rebosante de un júbilo maligno que no expresó.

\- Esta clase empezó hace diez minutos, Potter..., así que diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Siéntate.

Pero, para la suma irritación de Severus, San Potter no obedeció y se quedó donde estaba.

\- ¿Dónde está el Profesor Lupin?- preguntó el muy maleducado, con descaro.

\- Me ha dicho que se sentía demasiado... enfermo... para dar clase hoy.- respondió Snape con calculada lentitud, y retorció una sonrisa a sabiendas de que eso sacaría a Potter de sus casillas.- Creo haberte dicho que te sientes.

Pero el muy arrogante mocoso continuó de pie, sin moverse.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- exigió saber.

\- Nada que amenace su vida.- respondió Snape, deseando que así lo fuera.- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si tengo que volver a decírtelo, serán cincuenta.

Eso le pondría en su sitio.

\- Como estaba diciendo antes de que... Potter... me interrumpiese, el Profesor Lupin no ha dejado... ningún acta... de lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora.

\- Por favor, señor, hemos visto los boggarts, los Capas Rojas, los kappas, los gryndilows...- le cortó Granger del modo más irritante posible, sin tomar aliento y de una tirada, con su característica necesidad compulsiva de complacer a sus profesores.- ...e íbamos a comenzar con...

\- Cállate.- le cortó Snape, crispado, asegurándose de dar la imagen más fría e imponente posible.- No he pedido información. Sólo estaba comentando la... falta de organización... del Profesor Lupin.- lo cual era absolutamente cierto, el hombre era el caos personificado.

\- Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido jamás.

Snape miró lentamente hacia donde había venido el comentario. Dean Thomas. La clase había estallado en un murmullo de simpatía. ¿Es que todos habían decidido seguir el mal ejemplo de Potter o qué? Hacía tiempo que una clase no se le insubordinaba de tal manera, ni siquiera una clase de Gryffindors. Dejó que la furia de sus entrañas subiese hasta sus ojos amenazadores; su mirada, una llamarada de hielo que perforaba el valor de la mayoría de la gente.

\- Sois fáciles de contentar.- comentó con peligrosa tranquilidad.- Lupin a penas os da trabajo. Yo hubiera exigido a... los de primer año... lo de reconocer los Capas Rojas y los gryndilows. Hoy abordaremos el tema de...- encontró al final del libro lo que andaba buscando.- los Hombres-Lobo.

\- Pero, señor.- explotó Hermione en otra de sus incontinencias verbales, ansiosa por corregir lo incorrecto.- se supone que no íbamos a dar los Hombres-Lobo aún, estábamos por empezar con los hinkypunks...

\- Señorita Granger.- le respondió Snape canalizando su irritación para enfriar sus heladas palabras.- Estaba bajo la impresión de que... era yo... el que estaba dando clase, no tú. Y os estoy diciendo... a todos vosotros... que vayáis a la página 394.- al ver las caras amotinadas de toda la clase, su enfado resquebrajó el hielo de su rostro y su habla.- ¡¡Todos vosotros!!¡¡Ya!!- exclamó, crispado.

Al final, acabaron por obedecer. Snape escondió de nuevo las uñas, ligeramente apaciguado:

\- ¿Quién de entre vosotros puede decirme la diferencia entre un hombre-lobo y un verdadero lobo?

Como era de esperar, nadie sabía la respuesta, salvo la muy pesada Hermione Granger, que como también era de esperar, había levantado su mano. Snape decidió darle una lección de humildad y la ignoró completamente.

\- ¿Nadie?- se le escapó la sonrisa de burla.- ¿Me estáis diciendo que el Profesor Lupin ni siquiera os a enseñado la distinción básica entre...?

Y entonces le cortó alguien que nunca hubiera esperado que tuviese las tripas de cortarle la frase. Parvati Patil.

\- Ya le hemos dicho,- dijo la bruja para la irritada sorpresa de Severus,- no hemos llegado a los Hombres-Lobo todavía, estamos en...

\- ¡Silencio!- gruño Snape.- Vaya, vaya, vaya; nunca pensé que me encontraría con una clase de tercero que no fuese capaz de reconocer un hombre-lobo a la vista. Me encargaré de informarle al Profesor Dumbledore lo atrasados que estáis todos...

Y entonces, Hermione hizo algo que no debería haber hecho. Algo de lo que se acordaría durante mucho tiempo.

Le cortó la frase a Snape. Por segunda vez.

\- Por favor, señor.-aún tenía la mano levantada.- El hombre-lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en múltiples pequeñas facetas. El hocico del hombre-lobo...

Esto ya era el colmo. ¿Qué necesidad tenía la muy idiota de presumir de sus dotes de engullir y regurgitar la información como si fuese una enciclopedia sin cerebro? Snape ni supo ni quiso controlar su violento rechazo hacia la chavala.

\- Ésta es la... segunda vez... que hablas fuera de turno, Señorita Granger. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una... insufrible... sabelotodo.

Aquello resultó ser de una contundencia tal que extrañó hasta a Severus, aunque se guardó de enseñarlo. Hermione se puso toda roja, bajó la mano y fijó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en el suelo. Aunque Snape no lo reflejó en su cara, estaba impresionado por el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en la chica. No se arrepentía de haberle dado una lección, pero no se esperaba a que la muchacha lo tomase tan a pecho. Eran Gryffindors, eran amigos de Potter, y él era su aborrecible profesor de Slytherin; sus insultos no deberían de importarles tanto. Deberían de dar por sentado que los odiaba a todos; irracionalmente, absolutamente, injustamente. Pero he aquí que al menos a Hermione Granger, sí que le importaba lo que decía, le importaba personalmente. Aunque la ya fría y compuesta cara de Snape no lo demostró, aquello, extrañamente, le complació. Sólo se es capaz de herir de verdad a alguien cuando la persona en cuestión te tiene en cuenta. Blanco y en botella, leche: la opinión de Snape sobre ella le importaba a la joven Granger. Le importaba lo suficiente como para sentirse herida. Aquella era una sensación nueva. Importarle tanto a alguien...

Un caballeroso, pero poco precavido, Ron Weasley cortó con sus cavilaciones.

\- ¡Nos ha hecho una pregunta y ella sabe la respuesta! ¡¿Para qué pregunta si no quiere que le respondamos?!

Hasta sus compañeros de clase se dieron cuenta de que aquello había sido una mala, pero que muy mala idea. Todos le miraron alarmados... con la excepción de Hermione, que por una vez, le miró agradecida en vez de alarmada. La mirada de gratitud de Hermione ayudó a Ron a frontar la fría cólera que despertó en su insoportable profesor de Pociones.

\- Castigo, Señor Weasley.- comentó Snape suavemente y con la cara a pocos centímetros de la nariz de Ron.- Si vuelvo a oírte criticar mi manera de dar clase, te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

Nadie dijo ni mú durante el resto de la clase. Snape, entre crítica y crítica sobre el modo de evaluar de Lupin, echaba miradas de reojo hacia Hermione Granger.

Así que, curiosamente, su opinión tenía peso sobre ella. Interesante... si se ponía a pensar en ello, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

**Marzo del 2003. La Madriguera.**

El corazón de Hermione batía enloquecido y sus ojos reflejaban la confusión y el cúmulo de sentimientos que se entrechocaban en su pecho. Estupefacción, alborozo, horror, fascinación, orgullo herido... Harry no parecía comprender su estado. Hermione se separó del pensadero como de un pecado.

\- Dije que estaba dispuesta a ayudarte, Harry. Pero esto es demasiado.- le acusó con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Ya sé que es demasiado.- le respondió Harry con impotencia, intentando apaciguarla.- Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, llenó de aire sus pulmones y se tapó la cara con las manos. Aquellas memorias... habían sido demasiado personales. Personales para Snape, y... personales para _ella._ Pero eso no se lo podía decir, no le podía admitir que... Lo que sí tenía que decirle era... ¿acaso Harry no se había dado cuenta? ¿o sólo le pasaba a ella? Bajó las manos, suspiró hondamente y le soltó la bomba:

\- No se perciben sólo los sentimientos que tuvo Snape, Harry. ¿No te has dado cuenta? - le dijo con la garganta hecha un nudo.

El moreno la miró con confusión.

\- Ya sé que algunos pensamientos de Snape son... un poco...- empezó a decir, sonrojado, y no sabiendo cómo terminar. Se notaba que él también estaba agitado. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y le cortó la palabra con impaciencia:

\- ¡No hablo de eso!- mintió.- Bueno, sí, también, pero... pero... ¡pero lo importante es que...!

No sabía cómo decirlo más claramente. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta cinco y volvió a abrirlos.

\- Tú percibes las memorias desde el punto de vista de Snape, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, mudo.

\- Yo también.- confirmó Hermione innecesariamente.- Pero, además..., percibo los sentimientos y los pensamientos de otra gente; ...no de todos los que aparecen en la escena, pero... de más de uno.

“Incluyendo las mías, de cuando era niña” añadió para sí misma. El moreno la miró como si le hubiese estado explicando física cuántica en búlgaro.

\- Esto va demasiado lejos, Harry.- sentenció Hermione.- No puedo. No, es demasiado. Te aconsejo que dejes de ver esos recuerdos, que los encierres en alguna parte, y que vuelvas a la realidad.

La Gryffindor sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver la cara de herido que había puesto su amigo, pero ella no se sentía con fuerzas para ayudarle. Aquel pensadero raro la había sacado de quicio, y tampoco era que ella estuviese en el mejor momento de su vida.

Al ver que Harry no contestaba, Hermione dio media vuelta y salió del desván. Las campanas muggles avisaron que había pasado media hora.

xxoOoxx

Hermione no había vuelto a hablar de aquello con Harry desde hacía ya dos semanas. La normalidad había vuelto a La Madriguera; las conversaciones que mantenían habían vuelto a ser mayoritariamente huecas y redundantes. Rutina, cortesía y en alguna parte de sus corazones, una amistad amordazada por el malestar, pero que se negaba a desaparecer.

Aquellas dos semanas, Hermione se había dedicado a buscar trabajo en todos los rincones que había podido, pero al parecer, tener una Licenciatura en Encantamientos no era suficiente para conseguir un puesto. La bruja apretó los dientes y le dio una chuchería a _Pig._ El bicho ululó de alegría, y se levantó de la mesa de madera en el que la Gryffindor estaba sentada. No; un pene parecía ser requisito indispensable para ganarse un sueldo, se dijo Hermione con amargura mientras arrugaba el último mensaje de petición denegada que le había traído la lechuza. Estaba frustrada. ¿Qué hacer?

La joven miró por la ventana a la señora Weasley, que cantaba alegremente mientras agitaba la varita para tender la ropa. Ella era feliz. Bueno, todo lo feliz que se puede ser con un hijo asesinado y otro convertido en hombre-lobo. Pero parecía disfrutar siendo la matriarca de La Madriguera. Hermione suspiró, agarró el mensaje de respuesta de la _Cleansweep Broom Company_ y la tiró al fuego, que lo devoró con gusto. Había estado enviando lechuzas y acudiendo a entrevistas de trabajo durante dos semanas. Ninguna compañía relacionada con sus estudios había aceptado contratarla.

Hermione volvió a observar a Molly. Era la mujer más madre que jamás había conocido. Muy cariñosa, y muy mandona. La Gryffindor apartó la mirada de la señora Weasley y se puso a inspeccionar sus uñas. ¿Por qué no contentarse con ser ama de casa, como Molly? Muchas mujeres lo hacían... La idea le desagradó en el mismo momento en que acabó de formularlo. No, ella no quería quedarse encerrada en una casa. Quería mostrar su valía mágica, su inteligencia; quería aportar cosas al saber común, ser útil más allá del ámbito familiar... sentirse viva.

La joven bruja bufó ácidamente. ¿Demostrar su valía? Al parecer, no valía lo suficiente como para ser contratada para desarrollar nuevos encantamientos. Ni siquiera para aplicar encantamientos ya conocidos. Y aún así... Aún así, no quería pasar las 24 horas del día encerrada en La Madriguera, siete días a la semana, doce meses al año... La joven sintió un quemazón en los pulmones, como si se estuviese ahogando. Se estaba ahogando.

Y de repente, tomó una decisión. Se levantó de la silla del comedor y se precipitó a la habitación que compartía con Ron. Se vestiría con su mejor túnica y zapatearía todo el Callejón Diagón, todo Hogsmeade, y todo otro rincón comercial que conociese repartiendo sus currículum vitae en tiendas, bares y posadas. Encontraría un trabajo, costase lo que costase, estuviese relacionado con sus estudios o no. Conseguiría un sueldo.

xxoOoxx

Por fin, llegó un golpe de buena suerte. Después de buscar y rebuscar, Hermione había encontrado trabajo. Juraría que hasta brillaba de satisfacción. Incluso Ron parecía darse cuenta de su alegría, que destacaba contra las caras cansadas de los que compartían la mesa con Hermione.

\- Anda, 'Mione, pásame la sal.- le pidió el pelirrojo mientras cenaban en familia. La bruja estaba tan contenta que ni si quiera se acordó de irritarse por la pereza de su novio, que bien podía haber cogido la sal él mismo con un _Accio sal._

\- Hoy ha sido un día duro.- resopló Ron.- Hemos tenido problemas... Tycho Brahe se ha despistado y ha estado vagando por Dundee, ¡en pleno día! Los muggles son idiotas, pero no tanto como para no reconocer un fantasma si flota delante de sus narices... Harry las a pasado canutas para hacerle entrar en razón y convencerle de que volviese a Hogwarts; el pobre fantasma pensaba que Suecia estaba invadiendo Dinamarca... ¿verdad, Harry?

-¿Eh?- respondió Harry apurado, levantando la cabeza bruscamente y enfocando su mirada en Ron, en vez de en el infinito. El pelirrojo suspiró, molesto: era obvio que su amigo no había estado escuchándole.

\- Que Tycho estaba convencido de que Dinamarca había sido invadida.- repitió con un resoplido.

\- Ah, sí.- confirmó el moreno, ausente.- Sí, nos ha costado persuadirle.

\- No quería creer que estaba en Dundee, y en el siglo XXI...; hemos tenido que borrar la memoria de nueve muggles- añadió Ron, satisfecho de que Harry hubiese colaborado, y procedió a engullir una pata de pollo.

Molly sonrió ante el apetito de su hijo y le sirvió más pollo, mientras declaraba:

\- Trabajar de auror es duro, desde luego... al menos está mejor pagado que trabajar en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles.

Arthur Weasley resopló desde su esquina.

\- Te recuerdo que hace cinco años que soy jefe de la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de los Hechizos y Objetos Defensivos Falsos, querida.

Molly guiñó con picardía a su marido mientras le servía comida, y estaba a punto de dejar la fuente cuando Hermione, desde la derecha de Ron, habló:

\- Señora Weasley, ¿podría pasarme un poco de pollo a mí también, por favor?- La rechoncha mujer la miró confusa por un segundo, pero reaccionó con rapidez.

\- ¡Uy! Claro que sí, Hermione, querida; perdona...- y se apresuró a servirle en el plato.- Y Hermione, cariño; creo que ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres a llamarme Molly...- le comentó con una sonrisa maternal.

La joven bruja forzó una sonrisa y dio las gracias a la matriarca. La verdad era que Molly seguía intimidándola un poco, y en su mente, siempre la había catalogado como “Señora Weasley”.

\- Parece que el día de alguien ha sido más satisfactoria que el de otros, ¿verdad, Hermione?

La aludida giró su cabeza para mirar a Ginny, que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras amamantaba a James. Esta vez, la sonrisa de Hermione fue verdadera y radiante.

\- Pues sí, la verdad.- comentó, intentando moderar su alegría. Quería decirles que había descubierto que Justin Finch-Fletchley y Hannah Abbott eran pareja; que habían tomado el relevo en El Caldero Chorreante; que habían tenido tanto éxito que necesitaban a más trabajadores, y que la habían contratado a ella como camarera y limpiadora. Tendría un horario difícil, un sueldo modesto y algunas noches tendría que quedarse a dormir en El Caldero, pero a Hermione no le importaba: se sentía más viva que nunca. Quería contarlo todo.

\- Por cierto, 'Mione,- comentó Ron, como si acabase de acordarse de una cosa.- ¿Sabes dónde están mis pantalones de pana marrón? Mañana tenemos que hablar con Gawain Robards. No podemos ir a una cita con nuestro jefe y descuidar nuestro vestuario, ¿verdad, Harry?- comentó con humor, reclamando la atención de su amigo. Éste, que había vuelto a ensimismarse, repitió la escena de antes.

\- Claro, Ron, claro... sí...- dijo ausentemente, olvidando que el pelirrojo esperaba una sonrisa además de una respuesta. El joven Weasley frunció el ceño, y comentó:

\- Harry, ¿qué te pasa? Estás ausente. Si lo que te preocupa es el informe que tenemos que presentar mañana...

Ron continuó hablando, en un vano intento de tranquilizar y atraer la completa atención del moreno, y la conversación-monólogo volvió a centrarse en el trabajo de auror de los dos amigos.

Hermione no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la cena.

**Abril del 2003. La Madriguera.** ****

\- ¿A dónde te vas?

Hermione continuó vistiéndose, sin dar a conocer que hubiese escuchado la pregunta de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba tumbado en la cama, pues era domingo y aquel domingo Ron no trabajaba.

\- A trabajar.- contestó por fin, sin mirar hacia su novio.- Empiezo dentro de una hora. Voy a utilizar la red Flu, pero no quiero llegar tarde.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Hermione se giró para mirar al pelirrojo. Éste la miraba con cierto asombro.

\- ¿Has encontrado un trabajo? No lo sabía.- comentó, con demasiada naturalidad. La joven estuvo a punto de escupirle que si prestase más atención a lo que los demás hacían y decían, se hubiera enterado; pero guardó su veneno. Ron no lo hacía queriendo.

\- Pues sí.- comentó la chica con sencillez.- En El Caldero Chorreante, de camarera y de limpiadora. Es mi segunda semana.

Aquella información sí que pareció asombrar al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hace una semana que trabajas en El Caldero?

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione; una vez más, sin hacer el esfuerzo de elaborar nada.

\- Ah.- Ron tampoco parecía dispuesto a preguntar por nada más, pero después de un rato, añadió: - ¿Y cómo es que no te has estado levantando a esta hora?

La joven resopló antes de obligarse a responder civilizadamente.

\- Porque he estado trabajando de camarera los mediodías y limpiando el bar por las tardes. Esta semana me toca por las mañanas; limpieza de habitaciones. Tú te levantabas más pronto que yo.

Ron no volvió a hablar durante todo el rato que su novia tardó en prepararse. Cuando Hermione estaba por salir, sin embargo, dijo con cierto refunfuño:

\- Buena suerte en el trabajo. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

La bruja se quedó parada durante unos instantes, procesando las palabras de Ron. ¿Era ésa su manera de pedir perdón? Con los ánimos suavizados, respondió:

\- Gracias. No sé cuándo terminaré, no tengo un horario fijo. Si necesitan refuerzo al mediodía tendré que quedarme.

\- Vale... bueno...- el pelirrojo no parecía saber cómo continuar.- Cuídate.

Hermione le regaló una pequeña, pero genuina sonrisa.

\- Tú también.

Y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

xxoOoxx

Hermione estaba reventada. Como había sospechado por la mañana, al mediodía había habido un trabajo descomunal y se había tenido que quedar en El Caldero como refuerzo. Estaba sudada, con mechones de pelo huyendo de su coleta, oliendo a comida, cansada y atontada por el esfuerzo.

Por eso, la Gryffindor no reaccionó con la rapidez habitual al chocarse contra el individuo que la esperaba en la puerta. Alarmada, Hermione se separó del cuerpo ajeno y miró arriba para descubrir la cara de disculpas de Harry. Qué raro.

\- Hola, Harry.- le saludó, y el otro respondió con un saludo parecido.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creía que hoy teníais el día libre.

\- Eh... sí, lo tengo.- pausa incómoda.- Hermione... ¿podemos ir a otro sitio? Quiero hablar con tranquilidad...- miró con nerviosismo hacia el interior de El Caldero Chorreante, y añadió:- ya sabes... a solas.

A Hermione aquello le olió mal. Harry nunca se había llevado mal con Hannah, y a penas tenía contacto con Justin... No, aquello no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Hermione empezó a juguetear con los rizos que sobresalían de su coleta. Si tanta necesidad tenía Harry de hablar con ella a solas, probablemente se tratase de... _eso_. Demasiado tarde, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba mordisqueando la uña de un meñique, y alejó el dedo de su boca con cierto fastidio.

\- Pues para no encontrarnos con ningún conocido, o nos aparecemos en algún lugar desierto; o nos vamos a un bar muggle, Harry. En el Callejón Diagón nos conocen todos... especialmente a tí.

Harry tardó un rato en procesar la información. Cuando al fin lo hizo, murmuró:

\- 'Mione... yo no tengo libras...

\- Yo tampoco.- respondió Hermione, y añadió con falsa energía:- Bien, pues la opción del bar muggle queda descartada... ¿Qué te parece ir al Hyde Park? Hace buen tiempo, y allí no nos molestará nadie. Incluso podríamos ir andando desde aquí. Tendremos que cambiar de ropa...

\- Mmm... con un hechizo desilusionador bastará, ¿no crees?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que le costó asimilar el comentario.

\- Sí... vale, bien. Venga, vámonos...

Y sin más dilación, se dirigieron hacia el Hyde Park.

xxoOoxx

\- Te dije que lo dejases a un lado, Harry, ¡te lo dije!

Los dos amigos se habían instalado en un banco discreto a orillas de uno de los estanques del parque. El moreno estaba pálido, pero sus mejillas se habían ido sonrojando progresivamente. De agitación y enfado, más que de vergüenza. Hacía tiempo que no le miraba a Hermione a los ojos, ni con el mismo fervor que solía tener en Hogwarts. La chica tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de _déjà-vu._

\- ¡Y yo ya te dije que no podía, Hermione!- respondió el auror con testarudez.

Mantuvieron una lucha visual durante unos instantes, hasta que la joven cerró los ojos y resopló con fastidio. Para cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada se había clavado en el estanque y no en su amigo.

\- Harry, tienes un problema.- gruñó la chica con brusquedad.

El mencionado rebotó la ofensiva respondiendo:

\- Exacto. Y no puedo afrontarlo sólo. Te necesito. Te necesito a tí porque los demás no pueden ayudarme.

\- Porque no quieres implicar a nadie más en este marrón, querrás decir.- reaccionó Hermione, con más enfado de lo que era razonable.- ¡¿Te crees que Ginny, Ron o cualquier otro no es capaz de echarte una mano o qué?!

\- Ginny está embarazada, no quiero molestarla. Y Ron... no lo entendería...

\- Es decir- le cortó Hermione,- que ellos te importan tanto que no quieres hacerles la cerdada de pedirles que hagan el trabajo sucio, pero a mí sí, ¿eh?- sabía que estaba siendo exagerada, pero su rabia estaba descontrolada.- ¡Vamos a pedírselo a la bruja más lista de su generación! Vamos a pedirle que empatice con un hijo de troll difunto, vamos a pedirle que lamente su muerte, que comparta el sentimiento de culpa con nosotros, ¡¿eh?! Y así aligeramos nuestro propio sentimiento de culp-

\- ¡¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!!

Hermione estaba furiosa, pero también lo estaba Harry, que se había levantado de golpe. La chica no intentó terminar la frase que su amigo había cortado por la mitad. La Gryffindor también se levantó, pero despacio. Sus palabras habían herido a su amigo. Lo habían herido, pero en aquellos momentos Hermione estaba enfadadísima y no le importaba. Ella también se sentía herida, aunque la herida fuese tan vieja como la amistad con Ron y Harry. ¿Cuántas veces se habían servido de ella? Y ella, pues claro; ¿qué iba a hacer ella? Echarles una mano. Los había ayudado cada vez que se lo habían pedido, incluso cuando no... a su manera, pero los había ayudado siempre. ¿Y ellos? Sí, ellos también la habían ayudado más de una vez. ¿Pero tanto como ella a ellos? Y todo ese desprecio... como si fuese _natural_ que ella les ayudase, y que lo hiciese a cambio de nada, y además esperarían que se sintiese agradecida por el honor. Estaba cansada. Todo el mundo acudía a ella cuando tenían problemas, tanto prácticos como emocionales, pero ella no podía apoyarse en nadie. Cuando lloraba, lloraba sola, y a escondidas. Cuando algo la preocupaba, lo consultaba con la almohada, y sin pronunciar media palabra. Cuando necesitaba arreglar algo práctico, lo hacía ella solita; como mucho, ayudada por los libros. Ella era el pilar de todos, y los pilares se sostienen por sí mismos, ¿no? A nadie le interesa lo que piense y lo que sienta un pilar, mientras siga haciendo de pilar... Pues estaba harta. Harta de cargar no sólo con sus problemas y sus sentimientos, sino con el de todos... qué se habían creído... si al menos fueran conscientes del esfuerzo que le suponía... si al menos se lo agradecieran... y además, con este último asunto del pensadero tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

\- Hermione.- Harry cortó el tumulto interior de la joven. Su tono era más moderado, pero sus ojos brillaban y su cara estaba roja.- Yo tendré problemas personales, pero tú también los tienes.

Auch. El dardo de su amigo había dado en el blanco. ¿Habría leído algo en su cara? Harry prosiguió:

\- No te creas que no sé qué supone lo que te pido...- Hermione, nerviosa de que su amigo supiese cómo se sentía, estuvo por resoplar de sarcasmo. Pero algo en el tono y en la cara del moreno la convenció de que Harry hablaba honestamente: quizás no la ignoraban tanto como se decía a sí misma.- Sé que te pido que te impliques emocionalmente. Sé que no quieres rebuscar en la mierda que es la vida de Snape...

La joven quiso interrumpirle, pero el auror alzó una mano y la bruja se calló.

\- ... pero ese pobre hombre sufrió una injusticia, Hermione... sé que era un troll... pero, a pesar de ello, me salvó y me ayudó muchas veces...

Hermione, irritada, no pudo aguantar el comentario mordaz:

\- Ajá. ¿Y a mí, qué bien me hizo? Sólo recuerdo injurias y desprecios.

El moreno puso una cara sombría.

\- Si no fuese por él, Voldemort no hubiera sido derrotado. Y tú, yo, Ron, y mucha otra gente estaría probablemente muerta...

\- Pero no lo estamos.- contraatacó la Gryffindor, tozudamente.- Era un hijo de troll que dio la vida para que ganásemos la guerra: doble beneficio. Todos contentos. A olvidar el pasado y centrarnos en el presente, Harry.

El mencionado la miró con una cara que indicaba claramente “no me creo que te creas de verdad lo que acabas de decir”. No, Hermione no creía realmente lo que había dicho. Pero maldito el día en que se lo admitiese a Harry.

\- Mira.- dijo la bruja, intentando moderar su tono y su lenguaje.- Estuve pensando sobre eso, y tuve una idea. Visitemos a Luna.

La propuesta pilló al moreno por sorpresa.

\- ¿Luna?- repitió tontamente.- Ya no tengo mucho contacto con ella...

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que ya no mantenía mucho contacto con nadie, pero era innecesariamente cruel y se abstuvo.

\- Pues, yo más que antes... suelo ir a visitarla. Me suele dar buenos consejos... te recomiendo que vayas a ella. Si quieres, te acompaño. Lleva el pensadero con los recuerdos del murciélago... que los vea. Que los comente...

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, ni ella ni Harry estaban tensos. Cuanto más hablaba, más buena le parecía la idea a la chica:

\- ... veamos si a ella le sucede como a nosotros, que percibimos los sentimientos de Snape... y a ver si también percibe sentimientos de otras personas, como yo. Además, creo que tiene un pensadero propio. Podemos probar a ver si ese fenómeno raro es debido a tu pensadero, a las memorias, o a nosotros...

Hacía tiempo que la más joven Granger no veía a su amigo tan despierto; era como si un fuego vital reluciese en su piel. Sí; hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no lo veía con tantas energías, con tanta esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Había empezado como una pequeña idea tonta, pero cuanto más hablaban sobre aquello más prometedor parecía. Sí, Luna sería la solución...

\- Tendríamos que enviarle una lechuza. ¿Cuándo vuelves a librar?- le preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

\- El próximo sábado.- comentó Harry, sin poder estarse quieto.- Pero prefiero no esperar tanto... aún nos queda toda la tarde. ¿Por qué no contactar ya?

\- Igual no está en casa, o tiene otros planes, Harry.- respondió la Gryffindor con el ceño fruncido.

\- No lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos. Aparezcamos en su jardín, ¡vamos!

Parecía que Harry, en su entusiasmo, no había entendido plenamente lo que su amiga había querido decir.

\- ¿Quieres desaparecer en medio del Hyde Park a las cinco de la tarde, Harry?- soltó Hermione corrosivamente.- Haz el favor de venir conmigo a algún sitio más discreto, hombre.- añadió, sabiendo que con sus palabras estaba aceptando la propuesta de ir a visitar a Luna en aquel mismo instante.

\- Claro, claro, 'Mione.- asintió el auror, con la mente claramente en otra galaxia.- Vamos...

A pesar del cansancio del trabajo, la chica sintió cómo su entusiasmo la contagiaba. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan llena de energía... a Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa, una sonrisa grande y genuina.

\- Venga, ¡por aquí!- le mandó a su amigo, y se dirigieron hacia los baños públicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My heart I gave thee, not to do it pain_ es la primera línea de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de la cena en La Madriguera: _Trop tôt, Trop tard_ de **Manu Chao**  
>  -Escena de Hermione y Ron en su habitación: _Que no salga la luna_ de **Rosalía**


	4. Look in thy glass and tell the face thou viewest

_A pesar del cansancio del trabajo, la chica sintió cómo su entusiasmo la contagiaba. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan llena de energía... a Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa, una sonrisa grande y genuina._

_\- Venga, ¡por aquí!- le mandó a su amigo, y se dirigieron hacia los baños públicos._

**Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Harry y Hermione aparecieron en frente de la casa de los Lovegood, últimamente regentada por Luna. El jardín estaba lleno de plantas y flores raras, con colores y diseños dignos de un museo de historia natural. Antes de abrir la verja y entrar, sin embargo, la Ravenclaw de ojos soñadores salió de su casa con una sonrisa beata. ¿Coincidencia? Con Luna Lovegood nunca se sabía. Era un misterio dentro del misterio mágico al que pertenecían los tres.

\- Veníais a verme, ¿no?- preguntó la rubia con voz dulce y soñadora. Ambos lo escucharon perfectamente, a pesar de que Luna no había alzado la voz.- Entrad, entrad.

Harry entró con decisión, seguido de una Hermione a la que Luna ya no irritaba. No, muy al contrario, pensó la Gryffindor con una media sonrisa. No sabía cuándo se había dado el cambio. Pero, desde luego; Luna era uno de los termómetros que le habían indicado a Hermione que, efectivamente, había cambiado desde su época de Hogwarts... habían ocurrido muchísimas cosas desde la primera vez que se encontró con aquella Ravenclaw. Ahora, en vez de irritarla, la tranquilidad soñadora de Luna la calmaba. La Gryffindor sonrió plenamente al llegar a la altura de la otra mujer.

\- Hola, Luna.- la saludó con sencillez.

\- Hola, Hermione.- respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa tan grande como la de la otra bruja, pero como si hubiese estado fumando cierta planta... otra vez. Sin dar explicaciones, alzó su estilizada y femenina mano y, rozándola a penas, colocó detrás de la oreja de Hermione uno de los mechones que se habían escapado de su coleta. El gesto, simple y delicado, produjo una especie de escalofrío placentero en la espalda de la Gryffindor. Sabía que Luna no estaba coqueteando, ni ella lo interpretaba así, pero de vez en cuando la rubia conseguía que Hermione se relajase en un gozo inofensivo. Era tan femenina y delicada, al menos en apariencia... su voz y sus gestos lograban tranquilizarla como Hermione solía tranquilizar a su difunto Crookshanks. Y, como Crookshanks, a la Gryffindor le entraban ganas de ronronear cada vez que Luna la sorprendía con su atenta dulzura. No entendía cómo podía haberla irritado anteriormente... quizás la rubia también hubiese cambiado.

Harry cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola, Luna.- saludó con inseguridad.- Siento no haberte visitado más veces...

\- No importa, Harry. Yo tampoco lo he hecho.- le respondió la Ravenclaw, de entre la neblina de su candidez.- Siempre serás bienvenido.- Y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Harry parecía muy aliviado.- Venid, pasad adentro...- añadió Luna con gracia, y los condujo hacia el interior de su casa.

\- La verdad...- empezó a explicar Hermione, intentando sonar diplomática.- Queríamos pedirte un favor, Luna.- prosiguió, mientras se sentaban en las butacas de la sala de estar. El sol entraba con fuerza desde la ventana de la sala, como sólo el sol de la tarde puede hacer, sedando a los tres individuos pero sin llegar a ser soporífero.

\- Mm-hm.- respondió Luna suavemente, volviendo a producir en Hermione aquellos dulces escalofríos. Afortunadamente, Luna no parecía tener tal efecto en Harry, que expuso sus preocupaciones con el ceño fruncido:

\- Luna, hay algo que no quise difundir en su época, pero que ahora me está preocupando. ¿Te acuerdas del Profesor Snape?

Pregunta retórica. Luna afirmó con la cabeza, delicadamente.

\- Snape me pasó sus memorias antes de morir. El problema... es que me pasó más memorias que los que yo pensaba en un principio. Dumbledore me legó su pensadero, y cuando vertí todo el contenido de las memorias de Snape...- Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrío, pero en su caso, desagradable.- bueno...

\- Resulta... que en vez de _ver_ sus memorias, las _vivimos._ \- dijo Hermione, intentando echarle una mano a su amigo.- Somos capaces de percibir los pensamientos y sentimientos que tuvo en cada memoria que... _vivimos._ \- añadió, y titubeó un poco antes de continuar.- Yo... además... percibo los pensamientos y sentimientos de otra gente... no de todos; es aleatorio.- concluyó, insegura.

Si algo bueno tenía Luna era que no solía juzgar a la gente. En efecto, ni les miró raro ni con incredulidad, y en vez de eso, parecía estar reflexionando sobre lo que le habían dicho sus amigos. Harry pareció recuperar el coraje y comentó:

\- Queríamos saber a qué se debe este fenómeno. A ver si somos nosotros los causantes, o son estas memorias, o este pensadero...

\- Nos gustaría hacer diferentes pruebas.- añadió Hermione.- Nos gustaría que tú también vieses dentro del pensadero de Harry... y después podríamos mirar las mismas memorias en el tuyo...

Luna les regaló su pequeña sonrisa apacible y afirmó con la cabeza. Con sencillez, sin decir nada, sin pensarlo dos veces. Hermione cruzó las piernas, ligeramente incómoda. Luna hacía que todo se convirtiese simple y llano... ¿era consciente hasta qué grado iba a violar la intimidad del difunto? ¿No lo preocupaba?

\- Quiero avisarte que... si te pasa como a nosotros... vivirás y sentirás muchas emociones desagradables.- Hermione titubeó.- Emociones intensas, y situaciones bastante fuertes...

La sonrisa de Luna no se movió ni un ápice.

\- Estoy habituada...- comentó, neutramente. Las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron, pero no dijeron nada. Harry desapareció y volvió a aparecer pocos minutos después, con el pensadero bien agarrado en sus manos. La colocó con cuidado encima de la redonda mesa que las butacas rodeaban.

De golpe, Hermione sintió frío en su estómago. No quería proceder. No quería vivir esas memorias, pero a la vez... la chica cortó en seco aquellos pensamientos, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Preparadas?- preguntó el moreno, y ambas brujas asintieron, acercándose al objeto mágico.- Allá vamos...

La sala de los Lovegood se difuminó y desapareció.

**Memorias del Pensadero. ???, 1978**

El joven Snape nunca había visto tanta gente congregada en un mismo sitio, ni siquiera en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Pero los allí reunidos no eran alumnos, sino Alzados: los más próximos a Tom Riddle se hacían llamar mortífagos, y tenían la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. Aquellq noche se habían reunido no sólo ellos, sino gran cantidad de simpatizantes de la Causa.

Tom Riddle era guapo, y carismático, y muy buen orador. Empezó el mítin con efusivas palabras en honor a aquella gran cantidad de brujas y magos que, a pesar de que la versión oficial pretendiese lo contrario, habían perdido la vida a manos de los _muggles_ ; todas las brujas torturadas y asesinadas brutalmente por la Inquisición; puesto que no todas tenían la varita a mano cuando las pillaban, ni el poder suficiente para hacer magia sin varita; aquella pobre gente inocente, de los nuestros; familias enteras muertas durante los bombardeos de la I y II Guerras Mundiales Muggles, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Familias enteras, cuyos hechizos para disimular sus moradas a ojos de los muggles no les salvaron de los bombardeos indiscriminados. Nobles familias de sangre pura, que desde siglos ha bían tenido que vivir a escondidas de los _muggles_ , temerosos de ser descubiertos, calculando sus acciones, como ratoncillos asustadizos, ¡Con todo un Ministerio de Magia cuyo principal quehacer era mantener el Estatuto de Secrecía!

El público aplaudió. Snape, en la zona de la sala que estaba más alejada de la estrada donde Riddle leía su discurso, cruzó los brazos para abrazar su corazón, que rebosaba de emociones mal contenidas. ¡Pues claro que tenía la razón!

\- ¿Para quién trabaja el Ministerio?- preguntó Tom retóricamente.- ¿Para ayudar económicamente los menos favorecidos de las familias de sangre pura? ¿Para asegurarnos una vida digna y bienestar? No. ¡Trabaja para que sigamos bien ocultos de los ojos de los _muggles_! ¡Pero luego gasta el dinero en educar sangre sucias, hijos de _muggles_! ¿No es ésa una abominable contradicción? ¿Nos escondemos como lagartijas de los _muggles_ , que son más débiles, pero luego los acogemos con brazos abiertos en nuestras escuelas?

Oleada de aplausos. Severus sintió un apretón en el corazón al acordarse de Lily, pero su reciente traición (mira que largarse con el mismísimo Potter) le hizo aplaudir con tanto fervor como el resto de los Alzados.

\- ¿Para quién trabaja el Ministerio?- volvió a preguntar Riddle.- ¿Para nosotros? ¿Para nosotras? ¿Brujos y brujas de buena reputación, hechiceros y hechiceras trabajadoras, responsables, que nos esforzamos por preservar nuestra cultura y nuestra magia de la decadencia _muggle_? ¡NO!

Otra oleada de aplausos, ésta vez con silbidos de aprobación. El joven Snape estaba tan absorto en el discurso que su corazón latía con la fuerza de mil esperanzas, mil emociones agresivas. Su padre era un sucio y violento _muggle_ que pegaba a su madre, su buena y cariñosa madre bruja, y al propio Severus. ¿Quién mejor que el Príncipe Mestizo para decirle al mundo cuán monstruosos eran los _muggles_? Él lo había sufrido en su propia piel.

\- ¡El Ministerio no trabaja para sus ciudadanos!- exclamó Riddle, fanático.- ¡Tiene miedo! ¡El Ministerio tiene miedo de los _muggles_ , porque son muchos más, porque tienen máquinas que igualan, en su opinión, a nuestra magia! ¡¡Tienen miedo de los _muggles_!!

El público se levantó mientras aplaudía. Se oyeron abucheos y silbidos y gritos de desaprobación hacia el Ministerio.

\- ¡¡Pero nosotros no queremos un mundo donde nuestros hijos estén constantemente atemorizados por los muggles!!- gritó Riddle cuando el alboroto del público empezó a amainar.- ¡¡Estamos orgullosos de nuestra magia!!- más aplausos.- ¡¡Y no tenemos que rendir cuentas a ningún _muggle_!! ¡¡No tenemos que pedir perdón por existir!! ¡¡Y no tenemos por qué escondernos de ellos!!

Un nuevo alboroto de aplausos y gritos, aún más eufórico que el anterior, y Severus no pudo evitar gritar un “¡¡Pues claro que no!!”. Sin esperar a que el ruido amainase, Tom Riddle aumentó su voz mágicamente y gritó:

 _-_ ¡¡MUERTE A LOS _MUGGLES_!! ¡¡MUERTE A LOS SANGRE SUCIA!! ¡¡Y MUERTE A TODOS LOS TRAIDORES QUE DESPRECIAN SU PROPIA RAZA!!

\- ¡¡¡MUERTEE!!!

**Memorias del Pensadero. Hogwarts, 1995.**

La escena del sueño se disolvió y la alcoba del Profesor Snape se materializó. Éste se había acabado de despertar con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y los músculos agarrotados. Se llevó las manos a la cara y apretó con las palmas.

Era el precio de abusar de la oclumancia. Las memorias reprimidas resurgían durante la noche para ahogarlo en las aguas turbias de su pasado.

Aún escuchaba en sus oídos el vocerío de aquellos mítinesde los Alzados, como si acabase de participar en uno. _Maldita sea._

El ex-Mortífago hinchó los pulmones de aire y exhaló lentamente, contando de 10 a 0 para intentar recuperar la calma. Escenas del sueño volvieron a su mente, y Snape bufó agriamente.

Qué cínico, qué corrosivo, qué amargado se había vuelto desde que había perdido la fe en la Causa. Desde que había perdido la fe en todo. Menos en el dolor.

¿Qué había sido de sus ideales? Su rabia había sido justificada. Los muggles le habían hecho sufrir, habían hecho sufrir generaciones de magos y brujas. Era justo pagarles con su propia moneda. Pero luego, las cosas no habían salido como el joven Severus esperaba. No... resultó que Lord Voldemort no era exactamente el Tom Riddle que inflamaba los corazones de su audiencia. Y las cosas que había hecho... que los mortífagos habían hecho... que _él mismo_ había hecho...

No... ya no tenía fe en la Causa, ni en ningún otro Gran Ideal, ni en el Señor Tenebroso, ni en Dumbledore. Y no pensaba volver a involucrarse a favor o en contra de nada. Para él, ya sólo existían dos Grandes Verdades: el Sufrimiento y la Muerte, propias o ajenas. Su única esperanza de redimirse era aferrarse a Lily, a los ojos de Lily, y al chiquillo que los había heredado. Si para eso tenía que dejarse utilizar por Albus, que así fuese. Sólo le quedaba pagar su deuda a su manera. Y esperar su turno para morir, con el corazón más tranquilo que hacía una década.

Severus apretó sus dedos contra sus párpados, hasta ver puntitos de luz. Harry Potter. Hacía a penas dos meses, Harry Potter había aparecido en medio del laberinto con un Cedric Diggory muerto y diciendo que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto. Y efectivamente, había vuelto. Severus sintió ganas de llorar y clavó las uñas en su cara.

La guerra que le había tocado vivir aún no había acabado.

Como cada vez que se despertaba con el sabor de la bilis en la boca, Severus tomó un sorbo de la poción de color charco embarrado y cayó en un coma inducido. La escena se disolvió al instante.

**Memorias del Pensadero. Hogwarts, 1993.**

Se acercaba la luna llena y Lupin había olvidado tomarse su copa de Wolfsbane. Snape resopló con enojo. ¿También tenía que hacer de elfo doméstico? Con la copa en la mano, echó polvos Flu al fuego y entró en el despacho de Lupin.

Y no encontró a nadie, pero encontró un pergamino doblado encima del escritorio. Se acercó a él y se dió cuenta, con desagrado, que era el mismo miserable pergamino que le había requisado a Potter en una de las veces que lo había encontrado deambulando por los pasillos de noche.

Snape se crispó. Aún se acordaba de lo que le había respondido el asqueroso objeto cuando había intentado hacerle revelar sus secretos.

“El Sñr. Lunático le da sus enhorabuenas al Profesor Snape, y le ruega que saque su enorme narizota de los asuntos que no le incumben”.

“El Sñr. Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el Sñr. Lunático y quisiera añadir que el Profesor Snape es feo e imbécil.”

“El Sñr. Canuto quisiera subrayar estar sorprendido de que un idiota como él haya llegado a profesor.”

“El Sñr. Colagusano le desea buenos días al Profesor Snape, y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy guarro.”

Los grandísimos huevazos que había tenido Lupin de decirle a la cara que aquello era un producto de Zonko. Increíble.

Severus acercó los dedos con cuidado hacia el pergamino y lo abrió.

_Bingo._

Lupin lo había dejado desprotegido. ¿Así que de éso se trataba, eh? Era un mapa. Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano. Así que habían hecho un mapa para que otros pudieran continuar su legado de infringir las normas del colegio... Se acercó con avidez y retuvo la respiración al descubrir lo que verdaderamente hacía del mapa un objeto tan brillante.

Enseñaba los nombres de las personas que se encontraban dentro del mapa, y sus posiciones. Y un nombre en concreto alertó al profesor de Pociones: Remus Lupin, corriendo hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Y Snape creyó entenderlo todo.

Remus Lupin utilizaba el mapa para ayudar Sirius Black a entrar en el castillo. Ambos habían traicionado a Lily. Lily... Si el hombre-lobo necesitaba entrar en la Casa de los Gritos, es que Black estaba ahí escondido. Pero qué poca vergüenza tenían de utilizar ese escondrijo para sus fines... habían matado a Lily y ahora querían matar a Potter hijo.

Black... por fin, Snape tenía la venganza al alcance de sus manos. Salió corriendo del despacho de Lupin hacia la entrada principal del castillo.Y cuando llegó a su destino, el corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza. Había encontrado lo que menos quería haber encontrado delante del Sauce Boxeador: la capa de invisibilidad de Potter. Potter. Así que el chico estaba en peligro... ¿cómo se las arreglaba para meterse siempre en los peores líos?

Snape cogió la capa y se la puso por encima. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El Sauce Boxeador y un hombre-lobo al final... la historia le sonaba demasiado. Se le puso carne de gallina con sólo pensar en lo que encontraría dentro. Agarró su varita con fuerza y respiró hondo antes de inmovilizar el árbol.

Black... tenía que someter a Black y a Lupin antes de que éste se transformase en lobo. Con la mente decidida, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y entró al escondrijo. Intentó avanzar lo más rápido posible, pero sin hacer ruido. Lo más importante era no hacer ruido... y por fin, llegó hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Se oían varias voces... con el corazón batiendo a mil, descubrió a Sirius, a Remus, a San Potter... pero también a Weasley, pálido y ensangrentado, y a Granger; con los ojos como platos. Severus se paró en seco. Claro. La Santa Trinidad... el que los acólitos de Potter también estuviesen presentes le molestó más de lo que hubiera pensado. Con mucho cuidado, se puso a escuchar desde el marco de puerta.

\- Se lo tenía merecido.- oyó que decía Black, sabiendo al instante que estaban hablando de él.- Metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos, intentando descubrir en qué andábamos... deseando poder hacer que nos expulsaran...

Snape estaba lleno de rabia. ¿Qué derecho tenían de sacar trapos sucios, memorias de adolescencia para justificar sus actos presentes? ¿Por qué hablaban de él con el hijo de Potter y aquellos dos otros perritos falderos?

 _-_ Ésa es la razón por la cual a Snape le desagradas.- escuchó que le decía Potter a Lupin.- ¿Porque cree que habías participado queriendo en la broma?

Había tenido suficiente.

\- Exacto.- dijo, quitándose la capa y apuntando a Lupin con la varita. Intentó disimular la expresión triunfal que adoptaba su cara.

Granger gritó del susto, Potter parecía haber recibido una descarga eléctrica, y Weasley parecía estar cerca del desmayo.

\- Dos más para Azkaban esta noche.- escupió Snape, regodeándose en su venganza.- Será interesante ver cómo toma Dumbledore estas... noticias. Estaba bastante convencido de que eras inofensivo, sabes, Lupin... un hombre-lobo domesticado...

\- Tonto... - respondió el mencionado, con suavidad.- ¿Merece la pena volver a meter en Azkaban un hombre inocente por un rencor escolar?

 _S_ _everus contrajo su cara_ _de rabia. Lupin hubiese echado sal en una herida abierta,_ _y s_ _u odio era profundo._ _H_ _izo aparecer cuerdas que, como serpientes, se enroscaron al rededor de Lupin inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Con un rugido, Sirius se avalanzó hacia Severus, pero éste alzó la varita y la apuntó hacia la cara del fugitivo._

\- Dame una razón,- le escupió Snape,- Dame una razón para hacerlo, y te juro que lo haré.

Severus estaba fuera de sí, lleno de odio y adrenalina. Delante de sus narices se hallaba el sucio traidor que vendió Lily, la razón por la cual estaba muerta. La pesadilla de sus años escolares, el matón que, junto con su pandilla de arrogantes Gryffindor, habían separado Lily y Severus...

Si los tres amigos pensaban conocer la cara de ira del murciélago, se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy equivocados. Las miradas que Snape les lanzaba en clase, incluso a Harry, no llegaban a la altura del veneno que arrugaba su cara, varita alzada y apuntando hacia el entrecejo de Black. Hermione sintió que tenía que hacer algo. Tímidamente, empezó a andar hacia su profesor, como acercándose a una bestia peligrosa.

\- Profesor Snape... n-no haría daño escuchar lo que tienen que decir, ¿v-verdad?

Granger. Una vez más. Hablando cuando no tenía que hablar. Hablar, hablar, ¡hablar! ¡¿Es que sólo sabía hablar o qué?!

\- Señorita Granger.- le respondió tensamente.- Ya estáis arriesgando ser expulsados de la escuela.- Severus se sintió ligeramente gratificado cuando vió palidecer a la chica.- Tú, Potter y Weasley estáis fuera de los límites del colegio, en compañía de un criminal convicto y un hombre-lobo. Por una vez en tu vida, cierra el pico.

La adolescente tragó saliva. Dada la situación, las bruscas palabras de Snape parecían una nimiedad comparando con la varita que apuntaba directamente a la frente de Sirius.

\- Pero si... si ha habido un error...- notó que su voz era bastante más aguda que lo habitual. Los agujeros de la nariz de Snape se estrecharon de ira.

\- ¡¡CÁLLATE, CHICA ESTÚPIDA!!- ¿Qué sabría ella de lo que había sufrido, de lo que estaba aún sufriendo él? Snape estaba fuera de sí.- ¡¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO ENTIENDES!!

Hermione no se atrevió a volver a hablarle. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo; pero a la vez, sentía una extraña sensación de piedad hacia Snape. Estaba como loco; la impasible máscara y la cortina de frialdad tras las cuales se solía esconder estaban desechos. Hermione había tenido la triste oportunidad de echar una ojeada bajo el antifaz de hielo de su profesor cuando éste perdía los nervios con Harry, pero nada se comparaba a la fogosa locura de aquel momento. No quedaba nada de la forma pausada que solía emplear para hablar... Severus estaba completamente inestable.

\- La venganza es muy dulce.- le dijo Severus a Black, convocando toda la malicia que tenía.- Cómo he deseado ser el que te atrapase...

... y amainar un poco el dolor de alma que le hacía despertar por las noches.

El corazón de Hermione se apretó. Tenían que buscar una solución, y rápido... Ron abrió los ojos de par en par y miró horrorizado hacia la puerta. La adolescente siguió su mirada y a penas pudo enmudecer un chillido.

Harry estaba en la puerta, bloqueándole el paso a Snape y argumentando que si Lupin hubiera querido matarle, hubiera podido hacerlo muchas veces durante el curso.

\- No me pidas que entienda el modo en que trabaja la mente de un hombre-lobo.- susurró Snape peligrosamente.- Quítate de en medio, Potter.

Hermione miró a Ron con complicidad y ambos sacaron la varita, discretamente. Harry miraba al odiado profesor con su inconfundible mirada de tenacidad.

\- ¡¡ERES PATÉTICO!!- gritó el muchacho al hombre que, al escucharle, pasó de estar lívido a estar rojo de ira.- ¡¡¡SÓLO PORQUE TE GASTARON UNA BROMA EN EL COLEGIO NO QUIERES ESCUCHAR...!!!

Severus sentía tanta rabia concentrada que todo cuanto miraba tomó un tinte rojizo.

Hermione y Ron, alarmados, agarraron fuertemente sus respectivas varitas.

\- ¡¡¡NO CONSENTIRÉ QUE SE ME HABLE DE ÉSE MODO!!!- ladró _Snivellus_ , completamente enloquecido.- ¡¡De tal palo, tal astilla, Potter!! ¡Te acabo de salvar el pellejo, deberías estar agradeciéndomelo de rodillas! ¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiese matado! Habrías muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogante para creer haberse confundido sobre Black... ahora quítate de en medio, Potter, o te obligaré a hacerlo. ¡¡QUE TE QUITES DE EN MEDIO!!

Esto había ido demasiado lejos. Hermione, como sus amigos, sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para evaluar las posibilidades, y escogió a Harry por encima de todo.

 _\- ¡¡_ _Expelliarmus_ _!!-_ los tres juntos, levantaron a Snape del suelo, lo hicieron chocar contra una pared y lo dejaron inconsciente, con un hilillo de sangre que salía de su cabeza.

Las imágenes se tornaron borrosas.

**Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Cuando los tres levantaron la cabeza del pensadero, Hermione se dió cuenta de que estaba llorando y que los mocos se escurrían de su nariz. Apresuradamente, sacó la varita y murmuró, _“¡Fregotego!”_ para limpiarse la cara. Harry estaba amarillento, y la sonrisa de Luna se había convertido en una mueca de tristeza contemplativa.

\- Un momento.- susurró Hermione con la voz quebrada, y se dirigió al baño de la casa de los Lovegood. Quería tomar unos minutos para calmar la miríada de emociones fuertes que le hacían batir el corazón, enloquecido. Sentía náuseas, y tenía un dolor de cabeza que le apretaba los sesos con saña. Los violentos sentimientos de Snape aún golpeaban su alma, y su rabia hacía eco en la mente de Hermione. _“_ _¿Qué sabría ella de lo que había sufrido, de lo que estaba aún sufriendo él?_ _”_ El rechazo que el murciélago sentía por su yo adolescente había sido palpable desde su primer año en Hogwarts, pero con aquellas memorias del pensadero, la irritación del antiguo profesor la atacaba con contundencia. _“_ _Granger. Una vez más. Hablando cuando no tenía que hablar. Hablar, hablar, ¡hablar! ¡¿Es que sólo sabía hablar o qué?!_ _”_ Hermione intentó suprimir una nueva oleada de lágrimas, en vano. Era muy desagradable saber a ciencia cierta que otra persona la había despreciado intensamente; a pesar de que el desprecio hubiese sido mutuo. La culpa era de aquellas memorias personales... si no hubiese _vivido_ esos recuerdos, no hubiera empatizado con Snape. Hermione sollozó. Si no hubiera empatizado con Snape, hubiera continuado sin otorgarle legitimidad a sus opiniones... e ignorando las críticas del ex-Mortífago.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y se miró en el estrafalario espejo que los Lovegood habían puesto en el baño. Tenía que admitir, al menos a sí misma, que los reproches de Severus Snape la herían muy profundamente. ¿Por qué? La mujer se examinó la cara con detenimiento. Estaba roja e hinchada de tanto llorar. Quizás, se dijo con reluctancia, si la crítica de Snape le dolía tanto era porque subrayaba los defectos que Hermione odiaba de sí misma. La bruja suspiró, abrió el grifo, cogió agua con las manos y se refrescó la cara. Ya se sentía un poco mejor. Sí... nunca le había gustado ser una sabelotodo mandona, simplemente; no había sabido cómo no serlo. Con el tiempo y las cada vez más frecuentes derrotas, había aprendido a ser más humilde. Había tenido que aprender a afrontar su miedo más profundo; el fracaso. Sí, ahora callaba más que antes, y pensaba dos veces antes de dar su opinión. Hermione resopló con acidez y su reflejo le devolvió la mueca. Al menos, eso era lo que se decía frente al espejo... en momentos como estos, se sentía tan insegura de sí misma como a los doce años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Look in thy glass and tell the face thou viewest_ es la primera línea de un soneto de **William Shakespeare**
> 
> Luna en este fic está inspirada en parte por la interpretación que hace de ella la actriz **Evanna Lynch** y en parte por la youtuber María de **Gentle Whispering ASMR**.
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Severus en su habitación: _Désenchantée_ de **Mylène Farmer** (versión de **Kate Ryan** )


	5. For God's sake hold your tongue, and let me love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: hay una escena de tortura, aunque intenté que no fuera demasiado explícita.

_Sí, ahora callaba más que antes, y pensaba dos veces antes de dar su opinión._ _Hermione resopló con acidez y su reflejo le devolvió la mueca. Al menos, eso era lo que_ _se_ _decía frente al espejo..._ _en_ _momentos_ _como estos_ _, se sentía tan insegura de sí misma como a los doce años._

**Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Cuando Hermione volvió a la sala de estar, Harry estaba medio tumbado en la butaca y frotando su mandíbula con una mano; los ojos enrojecidos, la frente arrugada. Luna miraba el pensadero con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese dentro de una burbuja de algodón; tiesa y completamente inmóvil.

Hermione temía romper el silencio y hacerle a Luna la obvia pregunta. Pero a eso habían ido...

\- Luna...- graznó la Gryffindor; carraspeó, y retomó la palabra.- ¿Cómo lo has vivido?

Durante unos instantes, parecía que la rubia no iba a responder. Harry y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas, pero no intentaron apresurar a su amiga. Al final, la Ravenclaw levantó la mirada y comentó:

\- He podido percibir los sentimientos del Profesor Snape en todo momento. Dependiendo del recuerdo, también he vivido las emociones del Profesor Lupin, de vosotros dos y de Ron.

Los tres se quedaron mudos hasta que Harry rompió el silencio:

\- Te pasa como a Hermione...

La mencionada asintió con la cabeza. Luna se levantó de la butaca y volvió a fijar la vista en el pensadero. Hermione aspiró con fuerza.

\- Bueno.- dijo con falsa energía.- Ahora debemos descubrir si nos pasa lo mismo con el pensadero de Luna.

La rubia asintió a la muda petición de su amiga, levantó la varita y murmuró: _“¡Accio pensadero!”_ El objeto llegó en el instante, y la Ravenclaw la depositó al lado del otro. Lentamente, casi con desgana, Harry se levantó y sacó un tubito de cristal con parte de los recuerdos del antiguo Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Destaponó el frasco y vertió el contenido en el segundo pensadero, que brilló con la sustancia perlada. Los tres amigos se miraron en un instante de duda pero acabaron acercando el rostro a los nuevos recuerdos.

El salón de los Lovegood volvió a desaparecer.

**Memorias del Pensadero. Calabozos, 1981.**

El estruendo era insoportable; como si todas las ruidosas obras que los muggles hacían en sus ciudades hubiese sido juntado y amplificado en un mismo lugar. Poco después, la imagen se cristalizó en un lugar horrendo. Era una celda minúscula, desprovista de todo menos de una tabla de madera pegada a uno de los cuatro muros. Las paredes eran de blanco sucio, y una luz cegadora, cruel, eterna, brillaba sin piedad. Una puerta blindada, de acero, impedía el paso entre el interior y el exterior de la celda.

Un joven Severus Snape yacía en el suelo; inconsciente, desnudo, esposado, lleno de moratones, la nariz rota, ensangrentado y flaco. Poco a poco, el ojo que no tenía amoratado se abrió, pero el veinteañero no parecía tener fuerzas para moverse. De vez en cuando, sus músculos se movían en espasmos involuntarios; y el joven juraría que tenía alguna costilla rota: le dolía hasta respirar. Terror, sufrimiento, derrota, fatiga... ya no quedaba nada de la actitud desafiante del principio. No, se dijo Severus en su cansancio. Todo humano tenía su límite... algunos duraban más antes de sucumbir; otros duraban menos. Pero todos acababan por hacerlo. ¡No lo iba a saber él...!

Le hubiera gustado pensar que él era diferente, que él aguantaría más, que era de los que son duros de roer. Para su gran decepción, no había sido así. ¿Cuánto había durado? Merlín; qué dolor de cabeza, qué suplicio era respirar, qué ruido más espantoso... ¿Hacía cuánto que le habían detenido? ¿dos días? ¿tres? No lo podía saber. No tenía varita, ni reloj; la celda era subterránea y la luz siempre estaba encendida. Tampoco podía fiarse de cuándo le traían la mísera comida, pues en aquel sitio todo estaba calculado para desorientar a los desgraciados que acababan ahí.

La tortura que le hacían sufrir era innecesaria. Snape lo sabía; ¿quién mejor que él para saberlo? Si lo que querían era información, un buen legilimante armado de buenas dosis de _veritaserum_ hubieran sido suficientes. Quizás hubieran tardado un poco más, quizás no. Quién sabe. Merlín, qué dolor de cabeza... casi no había podido dormir en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? Tenía los nervios a flor de piel... No se acordaba de que le hubiesen llevado hasta la celda. Debía haber perdido la conciencia en la sala de interrogación... lo último que recordaba era el dolor agudo de repetidos _crucios._

Severus decidió intentar moverse, pero sus músculos agarrotados y doloridos le respondieron con un calambre insufrible. ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? Le había prometido que lo ampararía ante el Wizengamot... Quizás ni siquiera sabía que le habían detenido... Bueno; al parecer, el Ministerio no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Los aurores bien podían estar atormentándolo por venganza, pero también estaban guardando sus recuerdos para presentarlos como prueba ante el tribunal.

De repente, el estruendo paró y empezó una sencilla y espeluznante melodía; similar a, o quizás una de, las músicas de las películas de horror muggles. Severus sintió pánico. Ponían esa melodía cada vez que iban a por alguno de los detenidos, para interrogarles... Nunca se sabía a quién le tocaba, hasta que abrían la puerta. Deseó con fervor que no fuese él, que fuesen a por otra persona... se sintió despreciable por desear aquello, por desear que torturasen a otro en su lugar. Pero estaba aterrorizado, estaba hecho polvo, derrotado. Sólo quería dejar de sufrir. Si por lo menos lo matasen... que lo matasen ya, por Merlín...

Con un ruido metálico, la puerta de acero de su celda se abrió con violencia. Snape intentó moverse hacia la pared opuesta, pero con la fatiga y el dolor muscular, a penas evitó que la puerta chocase contra su cuerpo. Entraron cuatro aurores, con la cara tapada. Sin dar ninguna explicación, dos de ellos alzaron las varitas y taparon los ojos de Severus con una venda negra. Mientras tanto, los otros dos encadenaron el cuerpo del Slytherin con pesadas cadenas mágicas, poniendo especial atención en apretarlas dolorosamente. Con otros cuatro movimientos de varita, Severus flotaba en el aire, derecho; como si fuese el macabro cadáver de una horca. Con brusquedad, dos de los aurores salieron por delante e hicieron pasar a Snape por la puerta. La cabeza del Slytherin chocó contra el marco al pasar, y un dolor sordo se irradió desde la zona afectada hacia todo el cráneo. Lo habían hecho deliberadamente, sin ninguna duda. Detrás del cuerpo de Severus, con las varitas alzadas, salieron los otros dos aurores.

Lo llevaron así hasta salir de la sección. Lo primero que notó el Slytherin era alivio; pues ya no se oía el horrendo ruido perpetuo que había vuelto a sonar una vez que habían seleccionado a su víctima. No se atrevía a hacerle caso al pequeño rayo de esperanza que había abierto paso en su mente: hasta entonces, el estruendo había sido un constante, tanto en la celda como en la sala de interrogación; incluso cuando lo desplazaban de una a otra. Los aurores, cuando le hablaban, lo hacían a gritos...

Severus sintió que se paraban. Le quitaron la venda sin ceremonias, y lo bajaron mágicamente hasta el suelo, poniendo especial cuidado en que los pies del Slytherin chocasen dolorosamente contra el suelo. Sin fuerzas, y pillado por sorpresa por el dolor, Severus se tambaleó y se cayó al suelo, quedando a cuatro patas. Los aurores soltaron una risilla burlona.

\- ¿Qué, ya no puedes más? Qué decepción.

\- Pues vaya un mortífago de mierda...

\- ¿Seguro que no eres _squib_?

\- Es demasiado tarde para chupárnosla, maricón.

A Severus le invadió un fuerte sentimiento de humillación, e incluso sintió una chispa de rabia, pero estaba tan completamente derrotado que no tenía fuerzas ni para indignarse.

\- Eres un marica con suerte, nenaza.- le soltó uno de los aurores.- Pero no te pongas farruco, que en cuanto Dumbledore se canse de darte por culo, volveremos a por ti...

¿Dumbledore? No, era demasiado bonito para creerlo... y sin embargo...

Al poco tiempo, la puerta que estaba en frente de ellos se abrió, y Albus apareció escortado por dos aurores. Severus no pudo evitar romper a llorar de alivio, y la escena se difuminó entre las risillas burlonas de los aurores.

**Memorias del Pensadero. 1971. Spinner's End.**

Las memorias dieron un salto en el pasado y tomaron cuerpo en un idílico parque soleado. Era una tarde tranquila. El río fluía lánguidamente y los árboles procuraban sombra a los dos niños sentados en la hierba: Severus Snape y Lily Evans.

\- ¿Y realmente nos llegarán las cartas de Hogwarts por lechuza?- preguntó la niña pelirroja, con sus ojos verdes tan grandes como platos.

\- Normalmente sí.- le respondió Severus, y luego titubeó.- Aunque tú eres hija de muggles, así que alguien de la escuela tendrá que venir y explicárselo a tus padres.

Apareció una pequeña arruga en la frente de Lily.

\- ¿Hay alguna diferencia al ser hija de muggles?- preguntó, intentando sonar desinteresada. Pero Severus sabía que su querida amiga estaba preocupada. Bueno... había hecho una buena pregunta. Severus se tomó su tiempo para contestar. La familia de su madre hubiera respondido que sí había una diferencia. Pero el joven Snape amaba demasiado la chiquilla que se sentaba a su lado; era su primera verdadera amiga. Al final, respondió:

\- No. No hay ninguna diferencia.

La escena se disolvió.

**Memorias del pensadero. Expreso de Hogwarts, 1971**

Lily estaba sentada al lado de una ventana con los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Al Severus de once años se le encogió el corazón, incapaz de entender cómo podía ella estar tan triste en el gran día en que iban, por fin, hacia Hogwarts.

\- No quiero hablar contigo.- le soltó la niña, antes incluso de que Severus hubiese abierto la boca. Éste frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó, dolido.

\- Tu-tuney me odia.- respondió la chavala, refiriéndose a su hermana.- Porque leímos la respuesta que le había enviado Dumbledore...

El humor de Severus se volvió más nublado aún. Petunia. Esa niña tonta siempre se las arreglaba para amargar la relación que tenía con Lily. Molesto, no pensó dos veces antes de responder con un brusco:

\- ¿Y qué?

Lily le lanzó una mirada de profundo desagrado, y Severus se sintió muy desdichado.

\- ¡Pues que es mi hermana!- dijo, enfurecida.

En aquel instante, el joven Snape se sintió muy, pero que muy celoso. Claramente, Petunia Evans estaba bastante por encima de él en la jerarquía de afecto de la pelirroja.

\- Sólo es una...- empezó a decir, pero se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata a tiempo y calló.

Lily no parecía haberle escuchado. Con lágrimas y la cara hinchada, daba una imagen de vulnerabilidad que aceleró los latidos del corazón del futuro Slytherin.

La escena se tornó borrosa.

**Memorias del pensadero. 1975. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.**

Una Lily Evans de unos 15 años apareció rodeada de gente. Estaba contenta, estaba a gusto. Charlaba alegremente con un grupo de Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs. Severus, casi a escondidas, los miraba discretamente.

\- ¿Tenéis planes para éste fin de semana en Hogsmeade?- decía una Ravenclaw de facciones indias.

\- En Hufflepuff hemos pensado ir a Las Tres Escobas y luego a Honeydukes...- comentó Frank Longbottom con entusiasmo.- Al parecer han sacado un nuevo tipo de dulce...

\- No será tan dulce como Lily, ¿verdad, nena?

La mencionada se giró ligeramente hacia Potter, acompañado de sus acólitos. Por muy estúpido que fuese el piropo, Lily se había ruborizado un poco. El resto de la gente se puso a reír de buena gana, aunque sin malicia.

Severus se sintió tan herido que decidió marcharse del barullo que rodeaba a Lily, no sin antes echarle una última mirada.

Los ojos de Lily estaban llenos de culpa. Severus se sintió ligeramente satisfecho, aunque fuese una satisfacción amarga. _Lo tiene merecido, por dejar que Potter la bobosease de aquella manera tan asquerosa._

Lily cambió de postura con disimulo para dejar de mirar a Sev. La burbuja cálida del estómago que James había provocado se había helado al ver a su amigo sólo, incómodo, como una margarita de plástico barato en un suntuoso jardín tropical, medio escondido entre las sombras de los pilares, y mirándola como si fuese su chica, y acabase de ponerle los cuernos rastreramente. Severus parecía moverse como si estuviese queriendo huír pero sin dar la impresión de que lo hacía. Lily no pudo evitar sentir piedad. Y la piedad se transformó en un familiar sentimiento de culpa. Culpa. Siempre sentía eso con Sev, como si la soledad del muchacho fuese su culpa. ¿Pero, qué le había dicho Alice? “No es tu obligación estar con él”. Sí, éso le había dicho. No era su obligación. Ambos eran ya mayorcitos. Si Severus se sentía incómodo entre aquella gente, era su problema; no la de Lily. Era su problema si era un asocial. No iba a correr detrás de él para aliviarle la soledad... ¿pero debería?

La cara de angustia de Lily fue la última imagen del recuerdo.

**Memorias del pensadero. 1975. Patio de Hogwarts.**

Lily y Severus se materializaron en el patio del colegio, andando con rapidez y claramente discutiendo.

\- ...pensaba que éramos amigos.- le decía el Slytherin a la Gryffindor.- ¡Amigos íntimos!

\- Y lo somos, Sev.- le respondió la pelirroja.- ¡Pero no me gusta la gente con la que andas! ¡Lo siento, pero detesto a Avery y a Mulciber! ¡Mulciber! ¿Qué es lo que aprecias de él, Sev? ¡Está zumbado! ¿Sabes lo que intentó hacerle a Mary Mcdonald el otro día?

Habían llegado a uno de los pilares del patio. Lily se apoyó en él y miró al moreno con cara cetrina.

\- No fue nada.- se apresuró el muchacho en justificar.- Era una broma, nada más...

\- Era magia oscura, y si crees que éso es gracioso...

\- ¿Y qué me dices de las travesuras de Potter y sus compañeros?- le soltó Severus, resentido y con las mejillas rojas de enfado.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con esto?- respondió con fastidio la joven bruja.

Severus bufó con agriedad.

\- Se escapan por la noche. Hay algo raro con ese Lupin. ¿A dónde se escapa?

\- Está enfermo. Eso dicen.- contestó Lily cortantemente.

\- ¿Cada mes, con la luna llena?- preguntó Snape con malicia.

\- Ya conozco tu teoría.- fue la fría respuesta de la Gryffindor.- De todas formas, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con ellos? ¿Qué más te da lo que hagan o dejen de hacer por la noche?

Severus estaba _muy_ molesto.

\- Sólo te quiero demostrar que no son tan maravillosos como todo el mundo cree que son.- escupió con resentimiento, y la intensidad de su mirada enrojeció las mejillas de la bruja.

\- Sin embargo, no usan magia oscura.- contraatacó la pelirroja.- Y estás siendo muy desagradecido. Escuché lo que pasó la otra noche. Te fuiste a husmear al túnel que está debajo del Sauce Boxeador, y James Potter te salvó de lo que sea que haya ahí...

Severus sintió una súbita explosión de ira.

\- ¿Salvarme? ¿Salvarme? ¡Estaba salvando su pellejo, y el de sus amigos! ¡No vas a...! ¡No te dejaré...!

En ese mismo instante, Severus supo que había metido la pata profundamente. La cara de enfado de Lily se tornó dura y peligrosa. El joven Snape no recordaba haberle visto una expresión tan amenazante nunca, y se puso nervioso.

\- ¿Que no me dejarás?- preguntó la chica, con una calma tan fría que las rendijas de sus ojos parecían navajas afiladas, preparadas para atacar a la mínima provocación. Había resurgido una de las facetas que menos le gustaba de su amigo, pensó Lily con amargura. Era su amigo, pero Lily sabía que nunca sería nada más. Sin embargo, el moreno era extremadamente posesivo y la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que estaba atraído por ella. Actuaba como si pensase que tenía derechos sobre ella y los reclamaba constantemente... exigía demasiado cariño, exigía demasiada lealtad. Aquello agobiaba y desagradaba a Lily, que perdía la paciencia cuando Sev se ponía así de tiránico. Ella no le debía nada. Era libre de ir con los y las que le diese la gana, de enamorarse de cualquiera que le diese la gana, de acostarse con quien le diese la gana. La furia se apoderó de ella.

Snape, notando la ira de Lily, se corregió precipitadamente:

\- No quería decir... es que no quiero que te tomen el pelo... le gustas, ¡a James Potter le gustas!- acabó por confesar, con un eco desesperado en la voz.

Aquel eco siguió resonando en Hermione, Harry y Luna bien después de haber vuelto al salón de los Lovegood.

**Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Aquella vez, Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar sus lágrimas con un hechizo. Aquella última tanda de memorias la habían tocado más cerca que ninguna otra memoria, aunque la Gryffindor era reacia a admitirlo. El rostro de Harry tenía un color entre amarillento y verdusco; y parecía estar deseando desmayarse. Hasta Luna tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, y la cara pálida. Era difícil seguir odiando a un ser tan patético como Snape; tan sufrido, tan solitario, tan falto de amor y de cariño. El auror fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- Hay más memorias de su época en Hogwarts.- graznó.- Pero son muy... desagradables. No quiero volver a ver...- su voz tembló.- ... no quiero volver a ver cómo mi padre y Sirius le... atormentaban.

Luna levantó las cejas con cierto asombro, pero Hermione frunció las suyas. Sabía de qué estaba hablando su amigo, y francamente, ella tampoco quería vivir aquellas memorias. Había tenido bastante con el de... pero no, no quería pensar en ello. Le había hecho acordarse de... de Bellatrix Lestrange... que, al lado de lo que había vivido Snape...

\- Bueno...- comentó Luna con suavidad, yéndose al grano.- Al menos sabemos que no es cosa del pensadero.

Al principio, los Gryffindor no parecían haber procesado las palabras de la rubia, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de qué estaba hablando su amiga.

\- Sí...- confirmó Hermione.- Así que, o somos nosotros; o es cosa de estas memorias en concreto...

\- Necesitaríamos a más personas para poder confirmarlo.- añadió la Ravenclaw, recuperando su tono soñador. Harry miró a Hermione con nerviosismo. Aquellos recuerdos eran muy privados, y Hermione entendía que Harry no quisiera divulgarlos demasiado. Nerviosa, empezó a retorcer su pelo.

\- No sé si es buena idea difundir estas memorias...- opinó tímidamente. Luna la miró con la cabeza ladeada, no comprendiendo el comentario. Hermione se calló, y la rubia soltó un gran suspiro.

\- Se está haciendo un poco tarde para vosotros, ¿no? Ya casi son las nueve.- les recordó. De repente, la Gryffindor sintió un cubito de hielo en su estómago. ¡Ron! No le había avisado, ¡y estaría esperándola!

\- Sí.- afirmó Harry, con cierto alivio.- Deberíamos volver a La Madriguera. Luna, ¿podríamos volver a reunirnos en algún otro día, en tu casa? Quiero volver a hablar de esto...

Si Hermione hubiese escuchado sus palabras, probablemente hubiese intentado objetar. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupada horrorizándose del tiempo que habían pasado en esa parte de Ottery St Catchpole. Aquello no iba a mejorar en nada la relación que tenía con su novio... La Gryffindor se paró en seco en cuanto lo hubo pensado. _¿Qué?_ , se dijo. _Nada, nada. Nada_ _._ _No ha sido nada._

Saludando con afecto a la rubia de ojos soñadores, Harry y Hermione salieron del jardín y desaparecieron.

**Abril del 2003. La Madriguera.**

Hermione revolvió la comida del plato por enésima vez y, por enésima vez, no levantó el tenedor hasta su boca. La cena familiar era más silenciosa que lo habitual, y francamente, la Gryffindor no sabía si era por cansancio o por enfado.

Cada uno tendría sus razones para mantenerse callado, pensó Hermione, incómoda. No tenía apetito. Miró dudosamente a la tentadora botella de vino al alcance de su mano. Había perdido la costumbre de beber alcohol, pero en aquel momento parecía una buena idea... La joven bruja alargó el brazo, agarró la botella y se sirvió con moderación. Juraría tener una necesidad física de alcohol. Le dio un trago a su vaso y lo posó con cuidado, al mismo tiempo que percibía la mirada de sospecha y preocupación en la cara de su amiga, Ginny. La pelirroja era demasiado perspicaz, pensó Hermione, y bajó la mirada como si fuese una niña traviesa que hubiesen sorprendido haciendo travesuras.

\- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Ron, con una brusquedad que intentaba pasar por neutralidad. Hermione le miró sorprendida, y muda. Después de mantener la mirada de su novia durante un rato, Ron volvió su vista hacia lo que estaba comiendo, y añadió gravemente:

\- No deberías estar bebiendo, estando en tu condición. Estás siendo egoísta.- le reprochó con ese irritante tono paternal tan suyo.

Hermione le miró con un nudo de fuego quemando su entrepecho. Que bebiese un vaso de vino no perjudicaría a _nadie._ Por Merlín, a juzgar por el tono de altivo reproche de Ron, cualquiera diría que bebía una botella de whisky de fuego todos los días... _un_ vaso de vino no era insensato. No era insensato, y lo _necesitaba_. Levantó la mirada y buscó complicidad en las caras que rodeaban la mesa, pero no encontró nada. Ginny y Harry no levantaban la mirada del plato; George estaba leyendo la carta que le había traído una lechuza; el Señor Weasley la miraba con cara seria, y Molly parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con Ron. Y de hecho, lo confirmó diciendo:

\- Tienes razón, cielo. Hermione, no deberías estar bebiendo alcohol. No quieres que pase nada malo, ¿verdad?- dijo, mirando significativamente hacia el vientre de la joven bruja.

Irritada, Hermione se abstuvo de responder. No iba a pasarle _nada._ Los egoístas eran ellos, no ella. ¿Era esta la manera que tenía Ron de vengarse por su retraso? Era absurdo. Si nunca mostraba indicios de que se interesase por lo que hacía durante el día...

Miró al pelirrojo con enfado, pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado ignorando a su novia.

**Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Luna se asomó por la ventana al oír la alarma mágica que le anunciaba la presencia de visitantes al rededor de su casa. Hermione, con una ojeras espectaculares y una cara de cansancio que asustó a su amiga, estaba frente a la verja de su jardín. Preocupada, Luna salió de su casa.

\- Hermione.- la llamó suavemente.- Pasa.

La Gryffindor no se hizo de rogar. Sin una palabra, sin un buenos días, se precipitó hacia la rubia y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hermione...- susurró Luna, preocupada.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero la otra bruja no parecía capaz de responderle.

\- ¿Quieres que entremos adentro?- propuso la Ravenclaw con dulzura, y Hermione asintió, los ojos clavados en el estómago de su amiga.

Entraron en silencio hasta la sala de estar de los Lovegood, y Luna hizo aparecer té y galletas de donde las tenía guardadas. Después de cierto tiempo en silencio, Hermione le preguntó:

\- ¿ Te importaría traer tu pensadero?

Luna alzó la varita y atrajo su pensadero con tranquilidad intrínseca.

\- He tenido una pesadilla... y luego... - Hermione paró y se restregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos.- … no puedo... prefiero que lo veas. Y los recuerdos de mi tercer año en Hogwarts, para que puedas entender mi sueño.- suspiró con fuerza y miró a la rubia a los ojos.- ¿No te importa, verdad? Sé que es temprano, pero... no puedo ir a trabajar en este estado.- le suplicó.

Luna asintió con calma. Hermione puso su varita en la sien y virtió sus recuerdos al pensadero. La rubia se acercó y hundió su cara en el pensadero.

**Septiembre de 1993. Hogwarts.**

Apareció en el despacho de McGonagall. La profesora de Transformaciones estaba mirando a una Hermione de catorce años con seriedad, desde el otro lado del escritorio.

\- Señorita Granger, siéntate.- le dijo McGonagall con autoridad, y la chica obedeció.- Entenderás que el señor Potter no podía... compartir esta conversación.- explicó la escocesa con tacto, e hizo un gesto significativo hacia la puerta.

\- Como ya sabes,- continuó diciendo McGonagall,- examinamos detenidamente tu petición de cursar en todas las asignaturas, optativas inclusive, del tercer año.- no dejaba ver ninguna opinión dibujada en su rostro. Hermione reprimió las ganas de juguetear con sus rizos.- Dada tu... bien demostrada aptitud académica, decididimos aceptar tu petición.- la profesora McGonagall se permitió dedicarle una calurosa sonrisa.- El profesorado está seguro de que eres más que competente para afrontar el reto.

Hermione sintió cómo se le calentaban las mejillas, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía para intentar mantener una cara neutral. McGonagall, aunque justa, no era propensa a proferir elogios. Y le acababa de soltar una flor del tamaño de un baobab hechizado con _Engorgio._

\- También sabe, señorita Granger...-la cara de la bruja escocesa se tornó muy seria, y eso bastó para quitarle los colores a la adolescente.- Que existe un pequeño problema inherente al currículum.- Minerva suspiró con cierta fuerza; irritada, quizás, por el fallo curricular.- No es posible cursar todas las asignaturas a la vez, ya que sus horarios se solapan.

Hermione invocó toda la paciencia que tenía para no revolverse en su asiento. _Ya sabía eso_. Había tenido que enviar mogollón de lechuzas al Ministerio de Magia para que le dejaran utilizar un giratiempo, recalcando que sólo lo utilizaría para fines académicos.

\- Por eso... y es necesario que entiendas la seriedad de la situación, señorita Granger....- Minerva subrayó sus palabras con un ceño fruncido.- ...después de las lechuzas que enviaste, y que enviamos nosotros mismos...; excepcionalmente, el Ministerio de Magia ha aceptado concederte la oportunidad de utilizar un giratiempo durante este curso, y sólo éste.- su tono se mutó a la que utilizaba en clase para dar explicaciones.- Tiene el aspecto de un reloj de arena, y cada vuelta que le dés te llevará una hora atrás en el tiempo. Entenderás que es un objeto muy delicado y que no se debe abusar de sus propiedades. Hay que obedecer una ley muy sencilla: _nadie debe ver tu yo del futuro, especialmente tu yo del pasado._ ¿Queda claro?

Hermione asintió vigorosamente, con afán de demostrar a su profesora de que era responsable. McGonagall se quedó satisfecha y dio un golpecito de varita al último cajón de de su mesa, que se abrió al instante. El cajón tenía miles de dientes finos y aserrados al rededor de los bordes, preparados para descuartizar al insolente que metiese la mano sin autorización. Minerva murmuró unas palabras que Hermione no logró oír y los dientes se transformaron en cintas de seda blancas. La mujer escocesa susurró “ _Accio Giratiempo”_ , volvió a transformar las cintas en dientes y cerró el cajón con un golpe seco pero educado. Una vieja y sucia caja de tornillos oxidados yacía en la palma de su mano izquierda, que con otro golpecito de varita, retomó su aspecto original. Minerva agarró el giratiempo entre el dedo índice y el pulgar de su mano izquierda, y apoyando el codo izquierdo sobre su mesa, miró fijamente a la joven Gryffindor.

\- Me darás el recuento de las horas extra que has tenido que utilizar cada semana, señorita Granger.- le explicó seriamente.- Cada cuatro horas extra que utilices para trabajar, tendrás que añadir una para dormir.

La escena se disolvió, y en la próxima escena, Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama con el giratiempo entre sus dedos.

Por fin podía permitirse echarle una buena ojeada al giratiempo. El oro de sus bordes brillaba misteriosamente; tenía palabras escritas en alfabeto árabe con una elegante caligrafía cursiva. Parecía susurrar en lenguas de allende, murmurando secretos enterrados bajo tierras lejanas, en tiempos pasados. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco de emoción. Era como tener el patriarca de todos los libros entre sus manos; casi podía oler el olor a sabiduría milenaria, a palabras inmortales. Movió ligeramente el mágico reloj y la arena se deslizó apaciblemente por los límpidos cristales. Hermione murmuró “ _Lumos”,_ y acercó el objeto hasta casi rozar su nariz. Cuando ponía el giratiempo en ciertos ángulos respecto a la luz, aparecía el dibujo de una grulla en el cristal... ¿o era un ibis?... Cuánto misterio, cuánto saber oculto, cuántas posibilidades ofrecía ese objeto... Hermione apretó los dientes e intentó ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que ya empezaba a revolotear en sus entrañas.

Un juguete como ése era una Tentación con T mayúscula para una alumna como ella.

No, McGonagall no sabría ni la mitad de lo que iba a hacer con el giratiempo.

xxoOoxx

La cama de Hogwarts se transformó en la Sala de los Menesteres. Hermione estaba en medio de la sala, jadeando, y con la varita bien agarrada. Había estado intentando el mismo hechizo durante semanas, con el tiempo extra que había conseguido ganar con el giratiempo. Animagos... ¿quién no quisiera tener la libertad de transformarse en animal? Hermione estaba deseando llegar al paso final.

El hechizo para convertirse en animago era extremadamente complicado. Era de origen sueco y había que hacer ejercicios previos para que el cuerpo se aclimatase a la idea de cambiar de forma y tomar aspecto animal.

El libro de transformación animaga, escrito en sueco medieval y redactado en runas antiguas, no había sido fácil de descifrar. El capítulo donde se enumeraban los posibles resultados fallidos y sus respectivos remedios, en concreto, estaba escrito de tal manera que ni los mejores hechizos traductores habían ayudado a entender exactamente lo que el antiguo autor había querido decir. Hermione, pues, no estaba muy segura de lo que le podía pasar. Pero hacía tiempo que sus deseos de ser animaga habían acallado su sentido de la prudencia; un sentido que había ido mermando según había ido compartiendo aventuras con Ron y Harry.

Volvió a respirar hondo y expulsar el aire. Todo iba a salir bien. Había estado haciendo los ejercicios, y había repasado una y otra vez los movimientos de varita y las palabras a decir. Una vez más, Hermione se prestó a repetir los gestos y las palabras que había estado repitiendo durante el mes. Manoseó su varita; insegura, por primera vez, de sus capacidades. Respiró hondo. Había sido un mes terrible; Ron y Harry no le hablan... Buckbeak _..._ los estudios... Tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía ganas de escapar. Ganas de alzar el vuelo y desaparecer en el horizonte, libre, despreocupada, sin ataduras, sin responsabilidades, sin compromisos. Volar... y que nadie le exigiese nada. No deber nada a nadie. Libre... lejos...

Con decisión, Hermione sacó su varita y sujetó algunas de sus mechas tras la oreja izquierda. Otra ojeada al libro, para estar segura (¿segura de qué? Por Merlín), y vuelta a la posición inicial. Varita hacia arriba, espiral senestra hacia atrás, latigazo hacia la izquierda y W mayúscula mientras decía, “ _¡_ _Förvandlas till djur!”_

Al principio no sintió nada. Pero de repente, su perspectiva visual cambió. Se sintió pequeña, mucho más pequeña de lo que era antes. Como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, después de comer un pastelito con la etiqueta de “Cómeme”.

Y se sintió extraña. Desnuda y a la vez abrigada. Escuchó un zumbido que retumbaba como un trueno y saltó, asustada. Y se dio cuenta de varias cosas: primero, que el zumbido había venido de una mosca inocua que volaba a cierta distancia de ella. Por cierto, veía la mosca con perfecta nitidez. Y segundo: que al dar el salto, se había separado del suelo más de lo que hubiera sido posible si hubiera sido humana. Se miró en el espejo. Y se dio cuenta que su cuello podía hacer un giro de casi 360º. Estaba... ¡estaba cubierta de plumas pardas! Aunque en realidad... todo al rededor suyo parecía pardo o gris. Agitó lo que antes hubieran sido sus brazos, y su cuerpo se elevó del suelo sin esfuerzo, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera.

¡Estaba volando! ¡Tal y como había deseado su corazón con fervor; volaba, era libre! Una ventana se materializó en la Sala de los Menesteres y Hermione no dudó en salir por ella. Estaba embriagada, estaba eufórica, estaba en medio de un orgasmo de éxtasis producido por el vuelo. Las tierras y la gente se veían pequeñas y nítidas en el atardecer, las nubes estaban pintadas con millares de diferentes tonos de gris y pardo, cada pequeño movimiento de cada pequeño mosquito dibujaba arte en el aire.

Hermione dominaba los cielos. Batiendo sus alas con energía, sobrevoló las torres de Hogwarts y admiró el detalle de las gárgolas. Se alzó, ligera pero robusta, cada vez más alto. El mundo era un cuadro de luces y sombras y toda una paleta de tonos de gris. El viento agitaba las plumas de las alas, pero silenciosamente. Era una frescura bienvenida. Hermione Granger se sentía poderosa. Era una diosa, volaba por encima de todos; lejos del mundo y sus retorcidas preocupaciones, lejos de los humanos y sus complicados corazones. La vida era sencilla, la vida era bella, la vida era comprensible y lógica y predictible y Hermione encajaba con naturalidad en lo alto de la cadena trófica como una pieza de puzzle cósmica. Y se echó a reír, a carcajadas, estalló de alegría delante del sol poniente, y sus oídos ultrafinos escucharon el potente ulular que salió de su pico en lugar de la risa humana. Era invencible. Era invisible. Estaba por encima de todo... era libre. Nada le afectaba ya...

La mente animal de Hermione, borracha de felicidad, no dejaba lugar a pensamientos complicados. Sólo pensó, entre dos cambios de dirección, que si las relaciones sexuales producían tanto placer como el que estaba sintiendo ahora, bien merecía la pena sacar su morro de los libros para intentar experimentar.

Pero no ahora. Ahora a volar... a volar...

La escena se difuminó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For God's sake hold your tongue, and let me love_ es la primera línea del poema _The Canonization_ de **John Donne**
> 
> La idea de "Förvandlas till djur" como hechizo para transormarse en animago es de la escritora **Phoenix.Writing** en su fanfic _The Problem with Purity_
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Recuerdos de Severus y Lily: _My Immortal_ de **Evanescence**


	6. The pillar perish'd is whereto I leant

_La mente animal de Hermione, borracha de felicidad, no dejaba lugar a pensamientos complicados. Sólo pensó, entre dos cambios de dirección, que si las relaciones sexuales producían tanto placer como el que estaba sintiendo ahora, bien merecía la pena sacar su morro de los libros para intentar experimentar._

_Pero no ahora. Ahora a volar... a volar..._

_La escena se difuminó._

**Recuerdos del pensadero. ???**

Los alrededores están difusos. Hermione sabe que está transformada en búho, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado en el aire. Abajo, Hogwarts está iluminado por las luces que salen de las ventanas. La media luna está alta en el cielo, resplandeciente, y las estrellas parecen brillar con más precisión que cuando era humana. Hace frío, aunque Hermione no se siente incómoda. Bate las alas con vigor y busca la ventana de la Sala de los Menesteres, por donde suele entrar y salir en sus paseos nocturnos. Pero las ventanas de Hogwarts son muy parecidas, y no consigue adivinar si es una o la otra. Al final, decide entrar por la lechucería. Aminorando la velocidad para maniobrar mejor, entra con suavidad al refugio de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Éstas la miran con recelo, demasiado listas para pasar por alto una animaga.

Hermione se agarra patosamente a uno de los palos a disposición de los búhos. Bate las alas una o dos veces para guardar el equilibrio. Cuando al fin lo consigue, casi vuelve a perderlo al ver el hombre que acaba de entrar en el recinto.

Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Aunque tiene una expresión que nunca le había visto antes. El corazón de la bruja empieza a acelerarse; no se atreve a moverse. Se queda quieta, parpadeando estúpidamente. Snape está de perfil, y no parece haberse dado cuenta de que hay algo inusual en la lechucería. Está... no, pero no puede ser. Parece que está... dolido. Como si tuviese ganas de llorar, pero no fuese capaz ni en la intimidad. A Hermione se le antoja vulnerable, mucho más vulnerable que el murciélago que les da Pociones. Cansado, como si problemas emocionales no le hubieran dejado dormir. Está con los brazos cruzados, abrazándose a sí mismo; el pose desafiante que suele llevar delante de sus alumnos ha sido reemplazado por uno ligeramente encorbado, como si tuviese un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Sus piernas ya no parecen robles robustos, sino juncos que cambian de posición dependiendo del pensamiento que cruce al mago.

Hermione, gracias a su visión de búho, se fija en detalles que quizás le hubiesen escapado a la atención como humana. Al estar bañado por la luz tenue de la luna, Snape parece una fotografía de blanco y negro extremadamente melancólico y sensual. Tiene barba de un par de días, ojos perdidos en el horizonte, pelo negro petróleo; la piel cetrina parece ahora de un blanco elegante. Cada poco, traga saliva o tuerce los labios. Pero, a veces, se queda tan quieto que parece un actor muggle de películas antiguas.

Hermione siente un extraño nudo en su garganta de ave. Se siente sobrecogida por la imagen; su mente simplificada de búho sólo abarca sensaciones simples. En un momento, los dedos de Severus pinzan el puente de su nariz, como si toda la esperanza del mundo estuviese en manos de los dementores. Hermione puede oír perfectamente un ligero suspiro humano, aterradoramente humano para Snape. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, en gesto de cansancio, y los ojos naranjas de Hermione se agrandan ante la sencilla belleza del gesto. Irradia tristeza, melancolía, dulce dolor, fatiga, debilidad. Hermione se siente sobrepasada por la situación. Incómoda, porque es consciente de que Severus Snape nunca permitiría que un alumno le viese así; aterrada, porque no quiere ni imaginarse las consecuencias de ser descubierta por el profesor; descolocada... porque delante de ella posa un humano, un humano vulnerable como todo ser humano, y no el desagradable, injusto hijo de troll que les da clases en las mazmorras.

Sin embargo, Snape no pasa demasiado tiempo en la lechucería. Sea por el frío viento, sea por los fríos pensamientos; o por cualquier otra cosa, el profesor sale del mismo modo silencioso en que ha entrado, dejando atrás una ligeramente confusa Hermione en forma de búho.

Como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, la animaga vuelve a echarse a volar.

xxoOoxx

Las temperaturas han enfriado aún más. Algo a cambiado en el ambiente, Hermione está agitada. Sabe, como se suele saber en los sueños, que Sirius Black es padrino de Harry y ahora está libre gracias a ellos... Hermione bate las alas con precisión. Menos mal que su mente animal le impide reflexionar demasiado...

De repente, su agudizada vista percibe un movimiento al límite del Bosque Perdido. Indecisa, se acerca un poco para ver mejor. Es una figura negra y, a juzgar por la manera de andar, parece ser Snape. Hermione siente cómo se le acelera el corazón. Tiene una incomprensible curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo, siente temor. Sobrevuela con precaución el lindero del bosque, y está a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando escucha... no, cree escuchar... un sollozo.

¿Un sollozo? No es posible. ¿Snape? No... ¿alguien a quien Snape...? Hermione tarda poco en acercarse a las ramas de los árboles. Maniobrando con cuidado, llega hasta el lugar donde se encuentra su profesor de Pociones; no muy lejos de la seguridad del prado. Tiene su brazo derecho apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, y su frente reposa encima de dicho brazo. Otro sollozo... ¿o es un gruñido? Hermione recuerda, azorada, las últimas palabras del ex-mortífago, dirigidas a Dumbledore en el Hospital: “¿No se creerá una palabra de lo que dice Black, verdad?”... sus palabras habían salido en un susurro... “Sirius Black demostró ser capaz de matar a los dieciséis años... ¿No se ha olvidado de éso, Director? ¿No se ha olvidado de que una vez intentó matarme?” Había sonado mortificado... Hermione siente un nudo en la garganta. Snape había parecido casi... dolido. Y cuando descubrió que Sirius había escapado...

Sin previo aviso, Snape desenfunda la varita y da rienda suelta a sus sentimientos de impotencia, humillación, frustración y rabia incendiando y volando por los aires unos árboles de alrededor. Pillada por sopresa y con los nervios al aire, Hermione pierde el control de sus alas y aterriza estrepitosamente contra el tronco del árbol que se encuentra justo tras Snape.

Está medio groggy, y a penas consigue enfocar bien la vista. Siente una presencia en frente de ella y alza la mirada con dificultad. Horrorizada, se da cuenta de que es ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, con los ojos rojos por el llanto reprimido y una cara desdibujada por la furia. Más se horroriza, sin embargo, cuando la levanta por sus hombros, a base de pura fuerza física. Eso quiere decir que: primero, ya no está en forma de búho; y segundo: a pesar de su aspecto delgaducho, Snape tiene la fuerza suficiente para aguantar su peso, sin necesidad de varita. Hermione pierde todo el color de su cara.

\- Vaya, vaya...- susurra Snape con peligrosa suavidad.- Así que no estamos... satisfechas... de romper con la mayoría de las reglas del colegio, ¿verdad? No sabía que fueses tan... poco agradecida, Granger...- Hermione nota con terror que no la ha llamado “señorita”, como es usual.- Os habíais... librado con lo de Black, pero hete aquí volviendo a las andadas, despreocupadamente... ¿Has cogido gusto en... atormentar a tus profesores... y ahora buscas más problemas?

Snape está iracundo. Había salido en busca de privacidad para desahogarse, un poco de privacidad por el amor de Merlín, y ni éso le concede el destino. Sus manos agarran con fuerza los antebrazos de la chica que está completamente aterrorizada. Tiene los nudillos tan blancos como la cara de la chavala, que tiembla de miedo... El olor acre del miedo... sí... lo recuerda. Snape siente que pierde los estribos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Granger?- dice con aparente calma, lanzándole a la Gryffindor una mirada de invierno.- ¿No tienes... nada... que decir, esta vez?

Hermione respira entrecortadamente. No se librará de ésta. No se atreve a decir nada, no se atreve a apartar la mirada de los túneles negros que la miran con lúcida locura. Siente una ridícula necesidad de orinar. Por segunda vez, Snape la pilla por sorpresa cuando la estampa contra el tronco, cortándole la respiración por unos pocos segundos. Hermione aborta un chillido de terror y se agarra a los brazos que la sujetan varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Snape sonríe con veneno. Ha estado buscando una escusa para actuar violentamente, aunque sea sólo contra árboles. Y delante de él se encuentra la maldita chiquilla que se había atrevido a atacarle por detrás en la Casa de los Gritos; la chiquilla que irritaba cada neurona de su cerebro, la amiga de San Potter, junto con el que había ayudado a Black a escapar... está seguro de que fueron ellos... la muy cabrona tiene un giratiempo, y Dumbledore está claramente a favor del brillante Black... Black... siempre Black, el prometedor Gryffindor... Su sonrisa envenenada se ensancha, y acerca su cuerpo a la de la jovenzuela de 14 años, que tiembla descontroladamente.

Aquello le produce al hechicero una extraña satisfacción. Tiene a un ser vivo, un ser vivo indeseable, a su completa merced. No puede dañarla demasiado, porque se notaría, pero podría jugar con ella y su cerebro y luego amenazarla para que cerrase el pico. O borrarle la memoria. La asquerosa pequeña ratita se merece un buen susto. Snape siente unas sensaciones que no ha sentido desde sus andanzas como mortífago, salvo en el momento en que se enfrentó a Black y Lupin en la Casa de los Gritos... Exhilaración. Agresividad. Saña. Ganas de hacer daño, de transferir con violencia su malestar a otro ser. Sus pupilas se dilatan de testosterona mientras imagina diferentes formas de atormentar a la chavala. Poco a poco, como un nubarrón negro, una idea particular se abre paso en su mente. Es perverso, es malvado, es inaceptable. Y sin embargo, Snape siente una nueva sensación, que se añade a los demás: excitación sexual. Repentinamente, su cuerpo se vuelve muy consciente de los temblores de la muchacha, del calor que irradia. Con un retorcido placer, siente que su miembro viril empieza a despertarse. La ratoncita está a su merced. Está a su merced y merece un castigo, una lección... es una alumna insolente y es su deber de profesor...

Horrorizada, Hermione se da cuenta de lo que piensa Snape y c ierra los ojos en un acto reflejo. ¡No puede ser! Él nunca llegaría a...

\- ¿A hacerte daño de verdad?- pregunt a una voz cantarina y burlona. Tetanizada, Hermione abr e los ojos y s uelta un chillido de pavor.

Sujetándola contra el árbol est á Bellatrix Lestrange, sonriendo con locura.

Las imágenes se difuminaron.

**Recuerdos de pensadero, 2003. La Madriguera.**

Hermione se despertó y se descubrió sentada en la cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente. ¿Qué diablos había sido éso?

Había estado soñando con sus paseos nocturnos en su tercer año de Hogwarts. Pero... pero...

La joven Granger pasó su mano sudada por el pelo. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla había sido ésa? Porque había sido una pesadilla. Hermione estaba aterrada. Sí, al principio el sueño había sido como cualquier otro paseo que había solido dar... pero... el final... ¿Qué coño significaba todo aquello?

La Gryffindor sintió con desagrado que el sudor que empapaba su cuerpo se había enfriado: no quería pensar en la pesadilla. Después de tantas “sesiones” con el pensadero de Harry, había acabado por soñar con eso. Con Bellatrix. Y con Snape, ¡por Merlín! Estaba confusa. Había vivido su pesadilla como los recuerdos del pensadero, sintiendo las emociones de Snape tanto como las suyas. Pero, ¿cuáles eran sus sentimientos, y cuáles eran los del antiguo profesor? ¿había una diferencia? ¿qué le habría querido decir su subconsciente? La cara de la joven se contrajo ligeramente, pero al último momento reprimió el amago de sollozar. No debía despertar a Ron.

Y aquel penetrante olor a orina... qué raro. Pero olía a orina, ¿verdad? Como si tuviese la entrepierna mojada... sí, se sentía mojada, se sentía sucia... En un acto reflejo, la chica miró hacia sus pantalones de pijama.

Estaban manchadas de orina.

Hermione soltó una ordinariez de entre los dientes. No lo podía creer. No podía. Refunfuñando mentalmente, se estiró para coger la varita de su mesilla de noche.

\- ¡Fregotego!- musitó, y la orina desapareció de las sábanas y el pantalón.

Dejó la varita en su lugar y se giró para volver a meterse en la cama. Y casi le dio otro ataque al corazón.

Ron la miraba con los ojos abiertos. No se había movido de su posición, pero estaba claro que había pasado un buen rato observándola.

\- ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó la joven mujer, con su corazón protestando de tanto susto.

Una incierta sonrisa triste se abrió paso de entre los nubarrones de la cara del pelirrojo, y volvió a desaparecer.

\- Desde hace un buen rato. Y quizás el resto de La Madriguera también.

La Gryffindor tragó saliva. No sabía si preguntar el porqué.

\- Has pegado un grito digno de una banshee, 'Mione, querida.- respondió el pelirrojo a la pregunta no formulada. Parecía estar dudando en continuar hablando o no.- ¿Bellatrix Lestrange?

Durante una fracción de segundo, Hermione le miró con la vista vacía. Apartó la vista de la cara de su novio y tardó un rato en responder. Bellatrix. Había empezado a aparecer con menos frecuencia... pero seguía acosándola en sus sueños.

\- Sí.- contestó con sequedad.

Quería que la dejase tranquila. Se sentía avergonzada de lo que había soñado, y que su novio fuese testigo la irritaba. Ron la miraba con cierta alarma mientras ella se metía de nuevo en la cama. En cuanto se tumbó, Ron se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se acurrucó contra ella. Hermione agradeció el gesto, pero seguía sintiendo miedo en lo más profundo de su ser. Porque tan aterrador como la escena que había soñado, tan aterrador como no saber por qué lo había soñado, era el hecho que...

Había estado en el lugar de Snape. Sí. Una parte de la pesadilla lo había vivido desde la perspectiva de Snape, como en las memorias. Había sentido su agresividad, su malestar, su... lujuria. Excitación sexual provocada por la impotencia y vulnerabilidad de una alumna adolescente... _de ella misma..._

La bruja cerró los ojos, la cara contraída por las náuseas y el espanto. Lo peor era que en realidad, aquellas sensaciones no eran de Snape. _Aquella escena con Snape era una invención de su propia mente._ Esas sensaciones agresivas, lascivas... eran las suyas propias. Estaba tensa, pero más tensa se puso cuando notó que Ron había empezado a acariciarla con menos inocencia. Hermione entendía por qué lo hacía, pero no era el momento. Ni por asomo.

\- Ron...- comentó la joven, intentando hablar con tacto.- ... no sé si es el momento adecuado...

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos, pero no dejó de acariciarla.

\- Hermione... sé que lo has pasado mal... déjame reconfortarte un poco...- murmuró con suavidad, deslizando su mano por las caderas de su novia. No era un tacto desagradable, pero Hermione simplemente no tenía la motivación necesaria. Apretó los labios en un acto reflejo.

\- Ron, es que... no estoy de ese humor ahora...

El hombre se rió entre dientes, se apoyó sobre un hombro y la cubrió parcialmente con su cuerpo. Su piel era suave y caliente.

\- Vamos, nena.- le dijo, intentando persuadir a la joven.- Mi madre está deseando tener más nietos. ¡No la podemos defraudar!- añadió, esforzándose por alegrar el ambiente.- Hace meses que nos guiña y nos hace comentarios...

Hermione, sabiendo que el objetivo de su novio era levantarle el ánimo, forzó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. La verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de practicar sexo después de aquella pesadilla, y en cuanto a un hijo...

\- Sí, también me he enterado de los guiños de tu madre...- comentó, intentando no sonar exasperada.- Pero estoy un poco cansada... y... igual perjudicará al bebé...ya sabes; si te apoyas mucho o...

\- No lo creo. Seguro que hasta le ayuda a crecer. Vamos, nena...- Ron sonrió con picardía.- Déjame hacer mi magia, ya verás qué bien cuando saque la varita... tendremos trillizos...

Hermione soltó un bufido y forzó una media sonrisa. ¿Un vaso de vino no, pero sexo con penetración sí? Y aparte, ¿trillizos? Se notaba que no iba a parir él.

\- ¿No te vale con que esté embarazada de un sólo bebé?- preguntó, pero su pregunta salió amarga en vez de pícara, como había querido. Ron, por increíble que fuese, no pilló el tono molesto de su novia y lo interpretó como coquetería.

\- ¡Claro que no, nena! - soltó con frescura.- Tendremos por lo menos dos críos, la primera será una niña y la llamaremos Rose.- Ron hizo una pausa para estampar un beso húmedo y, había que reconocer, algo agradable en el cuello de su novia.- El segundo será un niño y lo llamaremos Hugo...

Hermione suprimió un bufido de incredulidad.

\- Lo tienes todo pensado...- le comentó, intentando una vez más tapar su irritación con humor, aunque sus palabras le sonaban horriblemente vacías.

Ron sonrió con picardía y empezó a acariciar con más insistencia. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo agradables que eran sus acciones, Hermione seguía estando reticente. Su humor había mejorado un poco, pero no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de practicar sexo. Y... tanto hablar de niños... ella estaba lejos de estar convencida. Pero Ron parecía muy emocionado con la idea... podría ser la solución al agujero que sentía donde antes palpitaba amor.

Un momento. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pensar? Ella quería mucho a su novio, muchas gracias. Era un hombre amable, cariñoso, y se esforzaba en la cama por ella... aunque ella no siempre conseguía estar a su altura y llegar a la cima a la que él trabajaba para que Hermione llegase. La bruja sintió que su pecho se estrujaba de culpa.

\- Vamos, nena...- escuchó que susurraba el pelirrojo, y decidió sucumbir a sus caricias. Aunque sabía que ella estaba demasiado cansada y alterada para llegar hasta el orgasmo, no por éso iba a exigirle abstinencia sexual a su novio. ¿Verdad?

**Abril del 2003. The Rookery.**

Cuando Luna levantó su cabeza del pensadero, se quedó mirando a su amiga con inusual seriedad, hasta el punto de ponerla nerviosa. Hermione se sentía incómoda y avergonzada; le acababa de enseñar partes bastante íntimas de su vida privada... pero...

\- Hermione.- dijo Luna con una voz baja y placentera.- He podido vivir tus memorias, al igual que las de Snape.

Hermione no se esperaba aquello, y su cara se tornó escarlata. ¿Había sentido exactamente _todo_ lo había sentido ella aquella mañana? Sus pensamientos eran todavía _más_ privados que sus experiencias.

\- Por lo menos ya sabemos que tampoco es un fenómeno ligado a las memorias de Snape.- comentó Luna, con su tono soñador, y empezó a servir el té con delicado cuidado.

Hermione se quedó mirando a su amiga, atontada. Desde luego, aquella revelación era importante pero... ¿era todo lo que tenía que decir?

\- Por cierto, Hermione.- comentó la rubia, y al alzar los ojos hasta la cara de su amiga, su mirada no tenía nada de soñador.- ¿Estás segura de que eres feliz con la vida que llevas?

La Gryffindor sintió sus palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero ahora ya sabía que había venido a eso: a escuchar esa misma pregunta formulada por otra persona. Sin embargo, Luna no parecía querer darle una respuesta, y ella tampoco tenía una. Agarró su taza de té y le dió un sorbo.

**Mayo 2003. El Caldero Chorreante.**

Los aseos de El Caldero Chorreante eran banales, simples, y Hermione se ocupaba no pocas veces de su limpieza.

Pero aquella tarde no estaba limpiándolas, sino utilizándolas: un pequeño respiro entre trabajo y trabajo. Pensativa, se miró al lugar donde no solía mirarse nunca; aquella parte de su cuerpo que la hacía mujer. Estaba embarazada, y lo había estado ya durante cuatro meses. “Supongo que debería estar contenta”, pensó Hermione. ¿Lo estaba?

Llevaba un mes intentando responder la pregunta que le había hecho Luna cuando había ido a su casa, pero seguía estando confusa. ¿Vivía feliz? ¿Era aquella vida, la vida que quería llevar? Y si las respuestas eran “no”... ¿cómo hacer para salir de aquel tinglado?

Sabía que estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en los baños y que Hannah o Justin notarían su ausencia, pero no parecía capaz de reaccionar.

¿Estaba contenta de estar embarazada? La verdad, Hermione no sabía qué decir. Ron y Molly lo estaban, eso fijo. Y Arthur también. Ginny no lo sabía muy bien, y Harry... Harry a penas se había enterado. Cada día vivía más en su propio mundo... la Gryffindor tragó saliva al acordarse de la última vez que habían hablado, justo antes de una “sesión de pensadero” en el desván.

\- Ginny me ha comentado que vuelve a estar embarazada. Felicidades a los dos.- le había dicho Hermione después del saludo.

\- Gracias.- le dijo Harry, más delgaducho que nunca.- Lo llamaré Albus Severus.- le había confiado, con una sonrisa ilusionada.

A Hermione se le hizo imposible esconder por completo la reacción que tuvo ante tales palabras. Primero; al parecer, Ginny no tenía ni voz ni voto en el nombre de sus hijos, y segundo... ¿Albus _Severus_? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Harry había notado algo en la cara de su amiga, por que comentó, a la defensiva:

\- Creo que tanto Dumbledore como Snape merecen ser recordados y honrados...

Hermione, obviamente, no le dijo lo que pensaba: que el difunto ex-mortífago emponzoñaba la vida de su amigo más que cuando estaba vivo. Hermione tenía que admitir que ver todos aquellos recuerdos desde la perspectiva del antiguo profesor había conseguido diluir el desagrado que Snape le provocaba. Una especie de redención póstuma, compartida con su amigo moreno. Pero de ahí a ponerle su nombre a su propio hijo... eso era demasiado. Claramente, Harry no podía quitarse el Slytherin de la cabeza; estaba obsesionado con él y con sus recuerdos, y aquello también había estado afectando su relación con Ginny. Pero, por alguna razón que Hermione no llegaba a entender bien, Harry no quería que su esposa supiese lo que le estaba pasando. Quizás el moreno no había cambiado tanto después de todo, y seguía teniendo la misma tendencia de antes a mantenerlo todo en secreto y cargarlo todo sobre sus espaldas. Quién sabía. Obviamente, Ginny no era tonta. Sabía que se traían algo entre manos, pero prefería mantenerse callada. Confiaba en sus amigos. Y además... tenía bastante trabajo con el bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

“No obstante”, se dijo Hermione con un escalofrío, mientras volvía a reflexionar sobre el mismo hecho: “¿...Albus _Severus_?” Nadie había salido intacto de la guerra contra Voldemort, pero Hermione estaba cada vez más convencida de que Harry no estaba nada bien. Se parecía cada vez más a Sirius. Sí, pensó Hermione con inquietud. Harry proyectaba el mismo aura que su difunto padrino. Estaba anclándose cada vez más en el pasado, obsesivamente; en el suyo y en el de los demás...

Hermione retornó al aquí y al ahora. ¿Y ella? ¿En qué se estaba anclando ella? Hermione tiró de la cadena, se limpió las manos y salió de los baños para seguir trabajando.

¿A qué se aferraba ella? No lo sabía.

**Mayo 2003. The Rookery.**

Luna supo al instante por qué había venido su amiga de Gryffindor a su casa, mucho antes de que ella abriese la boca. Había sido una de las primeras en saber que Hermione estaba embarazada, y también sería una de las primeras en saber que la última Granger no quería estarlo.

La cara de angustia de Hermione le rompió el corazón.

\- Luna,- le había dicho con voz estrangulada.- Te necesito.

“Te necesito”. La Ravenclaw sabía que su amiga casi nunca pronunciaba esas palabras. Lo más habitual era que fuesen los demás los que le pidiesen favores a ella, o los que la necesitaban. Por si su lenguaje corporal no hubiese sido suficiente, las palabras de auxilio convencieron a la rubia de que Hermione se encontraba en un momento de gran estrés. Y no era raro. Después de las memorias de Snape y la pesadilla de Hermione, Luna tenía pocas dudas sobre lo que pasaba.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que había venido, pero Hermione aún no había dicho qué era lo que la atormentaba. Estaba mirando pensativa al té que Luna le había servido, mientras la Ravenclaw miraba a través de la ventana del salón. Unos nubarrones negros se acercaban desde el horizonte, y prometían tempestades. Luna volvió a clavar su mirada en su amiga.

\- Hermione.- la llamó con suavidad.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

La dulce voz de la dulce bruja sacó a Hermione de su ensimismamiento. Estaba dudando entre decírselo o no, pues sus miedos cobrarían vida si los pronuncia ba en voz alta. Pero necesitaba un oído amigo, y al final se lanzó:

\- Bueno... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...- confesó.- Todo este lío emocional que t uvi mos con los recuerdos de Snape... los horarios inestables del trabajo...- se estaba acercando, pero era difícil admitirlo.- ...el ambiente de La Madriguera...

Luna alzó una ceja, y Hermione carraspeó.

\- Creo que el ambiente está... como... un poco viciado... no sé, no me siento autónoma. Tengo la impresión de que vivo bajo el escrutinio y la autoridad de la Sña y el Sr Weasley. Es que... mmme siento... como... ninguneada.

En cuanto lo dijo, la joven sintió cómo se le deshacía un nudo que hasta entonces no sabía que llevaba en el pecho. Respiró hondo y prosiguió:

\- Y luego... bueno, es que yo...- permaneció en silencio unos minutos, y luego volvió a tomar coraje.- ...nnno... no creo que esté preparada para ser madre...- otro silencio.- ... y aún menos viviendo en La Madriguera...- le echó una mirada dubitativa a Luna, temiendo una crítica o un rechazo. Al no ver llegar ninguno de los dos, Hermione continuó hablando:

\- Pero es que... Ron estaba tan ilusionado... y Molly... prácticamente nos acosaba con éso... creí que así... me sentiría más aceptada, más considerada... pero...

\- ¿Pero no ha sido así?- propuso la Ravenclaw.

\- Pero no sé si merece la pena.- acabó diciendo Hermione, sintiéndose completamente miserable.- De repente, no sé... después de ver la infancia desagradable que tuvo Snape... y las dificultades que vivió Harry... No sé, me dije que si tenía un niño, tenía que tenerlo porque yo así lo quería... que tenía que amarlo y cuidarlo mucho... y de repente...- su voz se tornó estrangulada.- Tener un hijo... por complacer a Ron y a Molly... me pareció injusto para la criatura... me di cuenta de que yo no quería hijos... aún no... No lo amaría, ¿me entiendes?- acabó, la voz cargada de desesperación.- ¿Cuánto aguantaría fingiendo que lo tuve por que yo lo quería? El niño se daría cuenta. Se daría cuenta de que no lo querría y eso duele mucho...

Luna miró con piedad a la atormentada bruja.

\- Y entonces...- prosiguió explicando la Gryffindor.- Y entonces, me dije que... que tenía que abortar...- su voz era un hilillo.- Pero al mismo tiempo... Ron y Molly están tan ilusionados... y... no sé... igual sí que conseguiría ser una buena madre...

\- Hermione.- le cortó la rubia, con suavidad.- ¿Estás cien por cien convencida de que quieres ser madre dentro de cinco meses?

La nombrada se le quedó mirando durante un rato con la cara seria. Al final, confesó débilmente:

\- No.

Luna le lanzó una de sus pequeñas sonrisas soñadoras, y le respondió:

\- Entonces, está claro: aborta. Muchos Mumblimbas Verdes abortan a lo largo de su vida, ¿sabes? Por eso hay tan pocos, y son tan difíciles de ver.- y tomó un sorbo de su taza de té, quedándose tan ancha como larga, como si no acabase de hablar sobre seres imaginarios.

Sin embargo, aquel mismo comentario simple quebró algo dentro de la Gryffindor, que no pudo aguantar el llanto que subió como una marea viva desde el fondo de su garganta. Culpa, alivio, duda, agradecimiento, preocupación, decisión... Hermione, como hacía ya unas semanas, era un amasijo de emociones fuertes.

\- Gracias, Luna.- musitó, e iba a añadir algo más cuando la rubia le cortó:

\- Te recomiendo que vayas lo antes posible a San Mungo.- le sonrió con languidez y comentó:- Avísame; iré contigo. Aunque tenemos la suerte de que el aborto sea legal, hay más de un medimago que no lo ve con buenos ojos... te puede tocar alguien muy desagradable, recuérdalo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, los mocos escapándosele de la nariz y los ojos hinchados de llorar. No tenía fuerzas para ir a San Mungo ella sola.

**Mayo 2003. Hospital San Mungo.**

Hermione era incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos, y miró con perplejidad a Luna, que la había acompañado al hospital. ¿Había escuchado bien lo que le habían dicho? La medibruja que la miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio, sin embargo, no parecía estar bromeando, y repitió la pregunta con malas pulgas:

\- Le he preguntado, señorita Granger, si es usted consciente de que con su decisión matará un futuro niño.

Hermione siguió estando petrificada en su silla, sin fuerzas ya para responder a su interlocutora, que había estado haciéndole preguntas agresivas desde el principio de la entrevista. Luna batió los párpados con calma y comentó:

\- No sabía que un feto se considerase un ser vivo...

La medibruja la miró como si le hubieran salido antenas y ojos de avispa. Sin abandonar la mueca de desagrado, la funcionaria soltó:

\- Es un futuro ser vivo. Merece una oportunidad.

Las palabras golpearon a la Gryffindor con saña. ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Acaso ella misma, como ser viva del presente , no merecía una oportunidad? ¿La oportunidad de decidir su futuro, de tomar decisiones? ¿De hacer lo que consideraba correcto? Pero la cara de la medibruja no parecía estar abierta a discusiones filosóficas. Una vez más, Luna habló por ella.

\- Mi amiga tiene derecho a abortar, y usted lo sabe. No creo que necesite justificarse. Por favor, absténgase de ese tipo de comentarios y aténgase al formulario oficial.

A la otra bruja le brilló una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Éste es el formulario oficial, señorita...

\- Lovegood.

\- Señorita Lovegood.- satisfecha, ancló su mirada en los ojos de Hermione y borró su pequeña sonrisa.- Tiene tres días de reflexión antes del día del aborto. Le aconsejo que lo piense muy detenidamente.- añadió, más una amenaza que un consejo.

A Hermione se le revolvieron las tripas de un repentino ataque de culpa. Luna, inusualmente seria y enfadada, protestó:

\- No puedo creer que esto sea oficial. ¿Cree que mi amiga no lo a pensado lo suficiente antes de venir? ¿Quiénes son ustedes para decidir por ella?

La medibruja le soltó una mirada muy peligrosa.

\- Si por mi fuera, señorita Lovegood.- comentó con envenenada suavidad.- El aborto sería ilegal. Detesto la gente que se toma el milagro de la vida con tanta ligereza. Mi trabajo consiste en luchar contra la muerte y la enfermedad.- tornó su mirada a Hermione, que se hizo bolita en su asiento.- Bastante suerte tiene ya de que pueda abortar. Lo más ético que queda por hacer es proporcionarle tres días para que reflexione bien.- concluyó, y sus palabras pesaron como sentencias de plomo.

Luna parecía dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, pero la Gryffindor ya estaba hasta las narices de todo. ¿Tres días? Pues tres días. Y punto. Agarrando con cierta fuerza el brazo de la rubia, le hizo saber que quería dar por terminada la entrevista.

La medibruja no les devolvió el saludo cuando cruzaron la puerta de su despacho.

**Mayo 2003. Hospital San Mungo.**

Hermione se hallaba tumbada en una de las camas del ala de maternidad. Otra crueldad innecesaria, se dijo débilmente mientras acariciaba su vacío vientre. Detrás de la ventana, un cielo azul brillaba de alegría; pero sus pensamientos eran sombríos como galernas nocturnas.

Les había rogado a Hannah y a Justin de que la librasen para el día de la entrevista, que inocentemente había creído que sería el mismo día en que la ingresarían. Había puesto como excusa una semi-verdad: que no se encontraba bien y que tenía cita con el médico. No obstante, no se había atrevido a pedir un segundo día libre; probablemente, los patrones de El Caldero Chorreante exigirían un certificado medical, y Hermione no tenía ninguna gana de admitir la verdad.

Por eso, había contado otra media verdad: les había enviado una lechuza diciendo que tampoco se encontraba bien aquel día y se había quedado en cama. Una mentira fácil de desvelar, si a sus jefes se les ocurría asomar el morro por el fuego de La Madriguera. Hermione suspiró y se concentró en mirar las nubes blancas que paseaban por el cielo. No valía la pena preocuparse por anticipado.

**Mayo 2003. La Madriguera.**

Se habían enterado. Hannah y Justin se habían enterado de que no se había quedado en casa, y los de La Madriguera se enteraron así de que no había estado en el trabajo.

La verdad había salido a luz. ¿Qué otra opción le había quedado, más que admitir la verdad? Y además, había gastado todos sus ahorros en el aborto. Hermione, escondida en uno de los baños de la casa de los Weasley, sollozó. No quería quedarse en La Madriguera, la casa de sus padres ya no era suya, no tenía dinero para alquilar un apartamento, y la habían echado del trabajo.

¿Qué sería de ella?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The pillar perish'd is whereto I leant_ es la primera línea de un soneto de **Sir Thomas Wyatt**


End file.
